Pizzaman
by thelazyzone
Summary: [UA] Antoine est un jeune étudiant qui travaille à la pizzeria YoloPizza. C'est ainsi qu'il fera la rencontre de Mathieu et de ses multiples personnalités pour le moins... étonnantes. [Matoine - Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens ! Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction :D**

 **Cette dernière sera une Matoine, classique, à la seule différence que ce sera un UA (** _Univers Alternatif_ **). J'avais envie de créer cette fiction (qui m'inspire drôlement, sachez-le) et ... Bah j'ai hâte que vous la lisiez !**

 **Le chapitre est relativement long (4000 mots environs) et ce sera pareil pour les autres alors... Accrochez-vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout revient à Mathieu Sommet et à Antoine Daniel. Si la fiction dérange l'une des personnes concernées, cette fiction sera bien entendu supprimée._

* * *

 **_ Antoine ! Le téléphone sonne et Delphine est occupée ! Tu peux prendre ?**

 **_ J'm'en charge !**

Il rendit la monnaie au client qu'il servait et courut immédiatement au téléphone.

 **_ YoloPizza, bonsoir !**

 **_ Bon- Arrête ça tout de suite ! … Bonsoir !**

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un de ses boucans à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Des cris, des rires, des éclats de voix. Un vrai bordel là derrière.

 **_ Hum… Ca serait possible d'avoir quatre pizzas bolognaises pour dans une demie-heure ?**

 **_ Euh… Bien sûr. A quel nom et quel adresse ?**

 **_ Mathieu Sommet. Le patron… Non pas toi, dégage de là ! … Désolé, le patron me connaît bien, il doit avoir mon adresse.**

 **_ Mais monsieur…**

 **_ Putain mais bordel, je peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes sans surveillance ?! Lâche-moi ça immédiatement ! … Désolé mais là, je suis surmené. Demandez au patron, il aura mon adresse. Merci.**

Et il raccrocha. Antoine ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la tonalité qui annonçait la fin d'appel. Il posa le téléphone et, incapable de rappeler le numéro, il se dirigea vers son employeur.

Antoine Daniel était un étudiant en psychologie sur Paris. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns absolument indomptable et d'un calme incroyable. Afin de financer ses études et aider ses parents afin qu'ils n'aient pas à mettre trop d'argent dans le paiement de son appartement, ce dernier avait décidé de se trouver un job. Engagé dans cette pizzeria à cinq minutes en bus de son appartement, il n'y était que depuis une semaine et s'y sentait déjà bien. Mais, en une semaine, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'appel téléphonique. Ce Mathieu Sommet semblait si nerveux, totalement dépassé par ce qui causait le brouhaha dans son appartement ; probablement une garde d'enfant en bas âge.

Il arriva donc à son employeur et lui expliqua la situation dans les grandes lignes. Ce dernier ne releva même pas le regard de la pizza qu'il préparait pour ricaner et lui répondre.

 **_ Ah, les Sommet reviennent ! Une famille de dingue. Des multi-personnalités ! Tous aussi ingérables les unes que les autres. Le pauvre Mathieu doit être encore dépassé, j'étais étonné qu'il n'appelle pas encore cette semaine.**

Les multi-personnalités étaient des choses courantes. Antoine avait lui-même un ami ainsi. Kriss, qu'il s'appelait. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de multi-personnalités ingérables chez lui. Elles semblaient plutôt calmes et obéissantes. Peut-être que Kriss avait plus le coup de main que ce Mathieu.

 **_ Combien de pizzas ?**

 **_ Euh quatre bolognaises,** _dit-il, encore abasourdi._

 **_ Ok, donc huit, dont une végétarienne,** _dit ce dernier en continuant à les préparer._

 **_ Huit ?!** _S'étrangla le jeune homme._ **Mais c'est le…**

 **_ Le double de la commande,** _le coupa le gérant de la pizzeria._ **Je sais gamin. Mais personne n'a envie de livrer deux fois chez les Sommet, surtout quand ils ont fini leur journée.**

Il releva le regard de ces pizzas garnies et prêtes à mettre au four et fit un clin d'œil à Antoine qui fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il en disant "fini leur journée" ? S'adressait-il directement à lui ? Impossible, il restait encore deux bonnes heures à Antoine avant de finir sa soirée.

 **_ Tu fais du bon boulot gamin. Et livrer chez les Sommet te videra de toute ton énergie, surtout pour une première. Je t'offre ta soirée, de manière exceptionnelle.**

Antoine ne put cacher le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il remercia son employeur qui ricana en retour.

 **_ T'en fais pas. Allez, va prendre les dernières commandes, je te dirais quand la commande Sommet sera prête.**

Et cela ne tarda pas. La commande devait arriver dans un quart d'heure mais, vu l'adresse, Antoine y serait dans moins de dix minutes. Il enfourcha sa moto, cala les pizzas dans la boîte à l'arrière de son véhicule et partit en direction de chez les Sommet. Il se gara en bas de la rue, prit les pizzas dans ses mains avant de se raviser en pensant au fait qu'il allait devoir appuyer sur l'interphone et tenir huit pizzas en même temps. Il appuya sur les numéros et une voix lui annonça que l'appel avait été lancé.

 **_ Oui ?** _Répondit une voix qui semblait mâchonner de la nourriture._

 **_ Hm… Je suis bien chez Mathieu Sommet ?**

Il savait qu'il était au bon endroit à vrai dire - il entendait les cris depuis l'interphone. Mais bon, il préférait vérifier, ça aurait pu être un voisin qui entendait tout aussi bien les disputes. Quoique…

 **_ C'est les pizzas c'est ça ? J't'ouvre tout de suite.**

Un bruit se fit entendre avant que la personne au bout du fil ne raccroche. La barrière automatique s'ouvrit et Antoine se pressa de reprendre les huit pizzas et entra dans l'allée le guidant jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il vit avec soulagement un ascenseur - surtout en voyant qu'il aurait eut trois étages à grimper et que l'escalier était en colimaçon. Il appuya sur le bouton, attendit quelques secondes avant de voir les portes s'ouvrir.

Un homme était déjà là. Il était assis, le joint bloqué entre ses lèvres et le bob baissé jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux cachés par des lunettes. Antoine fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement, hésitant. Il appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage lorsqu'au même moment, le hippie assit au sol se manifesta.

 **_ RHUBARBE !** _Avait-il hurlé en redressant la tête._

Antoine faillit sursauter et en faire tomber toutes ses pizzas. Le Hippie le regarda et sourit doucement, calmement.

 **_ Salut, gros,** _dit-il d'une voix lente et détendu._

 **_ … Salut.**

Le Hippie renifla un moment. L'odeur des huit pizzas avait remplacé celle de l'herbe fumé, si bien que ce dernier eut un sourire plus large, s'appuyant sur les rebords de l'ascenseur pour se mettre debout.

 **_ C'est l'heure du repas ! Y'a une végétarienne, comme d'hab' ?**

Antoine fronça les sourcils. C'était lui Mathieu Sommet ? Il n'avait pas la même voix qu'au téléphone… Une personnalité ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre ni de lui demander que les portes s'ouvraient. Le Hippie s'extirpa de l'appareil en titubant et alla jusqu'à la porte d'un appartement qu'il ouvrit et dans lequel il s'enferma. Il hésita à sortir mais n'eut pas trop le choix. Il sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur et avança vers la porte. Déjà, depuis l'appareil, il entendait les cris et autres bruits de manière assez audible. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il était plus qu'hésitant à sonner à cette porte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les manger à lui tout seul ces huit pizzas… Non. Il se ressaisit et sonna à la porte. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir un homme en kigurumi de panda lui ouvrir, dans l'autre main un bout de bambou qu'il mâchonnait.

 **_ T'es moins rapide que le Hippie ? Ca craint. Allez rentre.**

Il s'écarta en ouvrant plus largement la porte, s'enfonçant par la suite dans l'appartement. Il hésita de nouveau avant de souffler et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il y avait un bordel monstre. Le canapé était renversé. Le lustre tanguait dangereusement. Une manette avait été balancé, arrachant le fil au milieu. Un jeune homme - semblable à tous les autres bien qu'il paraissait plus jeune - se cachait derrière le Hippie qu'il venait de rencontrer en pleurant. Plus loin, un homme en costard et aux lunettes de soleil, ricanait d'un air psychopathe en essayant visiblement d'attraper le plus jeune, tandis que celui qui semblait être le véritable Mathieu Sommet le retenait en hurlant.

 **_ Bon t'avances ou tu restes là ?** _Grogna le Panda qui venait de l'accueillir._

Antoine sembla se réveiller et le suivit vers une sorte de cuisine où le Panda lui montra la table sur laquelle il pouvait poser les pizzas. Ce dernier les posa, observant du coin de l'œil le Panda sortir de cette dernière.

 **_ Vas-y Mathieu, je me charge de lui.**

 **_ Essaye la peluche,** _répondit une voix beaucoup plus rauque que les autres._ **Je fais de toi un paillasson et après je m'occupe du Geek.**

 **_ Au secouuuuurs,** _chouina une voix niaisarde._ **Hippie, aide moi !**

 **_ Peace, gros, il t'f'ra pas d'mal tant qu'Mathieu est là.**

Antoine avait un mal de tête d'entendre autant de cris et de voir autant de gens remuer dans un si petit appartement. Car s'il n'y avait que ces cinq personnes qui l'avaient "accueilli", ça irait. Mais là, ça grouillait de monde ! Il y avait aussi un Scientifique qui était rentré dans la cuisine, lui passant devant sans un bonjour pour prendre une part de pizzas et une bouteille d'eau avant de repartir. Au bout de la table, un drôle de type le fixait étrangement, les yeux tâchés d'un maquillage coulant et la tête coiffé d'un haut-de-forme, une canne à la main. Une fille - enfin, une fille… - entra et le dévisagea un long moment, s'approchant des pizzas sans le lâcher des yeux. Puis, elle prit sa part et partit à son tour. Une maison de fous…

Bien vite, ce fut Mathieu qui entra dans la pièce. Il semblait épuisé, éreinté par les efforts qu'il donnait afin de maintenir cette appartement en ordre. C'était un homme relativement petit, des cheveux châtains tout ébouriffés et des yeux bleus absolument incroyables. Il avait le visage rouge d'avoir crié et semblait suer par tous les pores de sa peau. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il fixa longuement Antoine en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier fit le même geste en retour. "Quoi ?" se demanda le plus grand des deux. Mais le regard du jeune homme tomba bien vite sur les pizzas et changea immédiatement d'expression.

 **_ Oh putain, huit pizzas, vous êtes merveilleux…,** _dit-il dans un soupir de soulagement._

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le prix des huit pizzas. Face à son désarroi et sa visible fatigue, le jeune homme aux cheveux de diable fut pris de pitié et lui fit signe de ranger son argent.

 **_ C'est bon, j'offre les pizzas,** _répondit-il avec un sourire._

 **_ … Hahaha, non non. Prenez l'argent. Vraiment.**

 **_ Non, c'est bon. Je paye. Disons que c'est ma bonne action pour ma fin de journée.**

Mathieu fut décontenancé et le remercia avec hésitation en rangeant son argent.

 **_ Mais je vous invite !**

 **_ Pardon…?**

 **_ Vous avez fini vot' journée non ? Alors mangez ici.**

En voyant son air un peu hésitant, Mathieu reprit immédiatement.

 **_ Oui, ça peut paraître effrayant ici. Mais une fois qu'ils sont nourris, ils sont calmes et adorables. Promis.**

Antoine hésita encore avant d'accepter face au regard du plus petit. Il était tellement adorable que ça aurait été dur de ne pas lui en vouloir. Mathieu le remercia.

 **_ Merci, c'est comme ça que j'embauche mes babysitters.**

Il fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin et s'extirpa de la pièce avant qu'Antoine n'ait pu protester. Il venait de passer de livreur de pizzas à garde de multi-personnalités ?! Il espérait qu'au moins, ce Mathieu aurait la bonté de le payer pour ça… Il n'osait pas partir, de peur de vexer le jeune homme ou même de se faire agresser par une de ces personnalités étranges - notamment celui en costume noir.

 **_ A TABLE BANDE DE TROU DU CUL !**

La voix de Mathieu résonna dans la pièce, calmant brusquement les cris, les rires et les pleurs. Une exclamation de joie générale se fit entendre et les personnalités entrèrent tous dans la cuisine. Antoine se décala, un peu gêné de se trouver au milieu de cette famille d'un genre nouveau. Le Panda et le Hippie entrèrent sans un regard pour lui, prenant la pizza végétarienne et retournant dans le salon. L'homme étrange au chapeau haut-de-forme se leva de sa chaise, avança drôlement jusqu'aux pizzas et se prit une part qu'il alla manger dans le salon à son tour. Puis, entra celui qui paraissait plus jeune que les autres. En voyant le livreur, il s'arrêta et rougit grandement. Il baissa le regard, visiblement timide, avant de pousser un petit cri et s'avancer.

 **_ Patron ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me pincer les fesses !** _Geint-il en baissant les yeux._

 **_ T'avance pas gamin !** _Grogna ce dernier._ **J'ai la dalle m…**

Le dit Patron entra dans la pièce et son regard tomba sur Antoine de nouveau. Il l'observa de la tête au pied avant de sourire en coin et s'approcher, l'air visiblement intéressé - et surtout pervers.

 **_ Mais j'comprend pourquoi tu ralentis gamin,** _dit-il de sa voix rauque en sortant une boîte de cigarette de sa poche._ **C'est qu'il est plutôt intéressant, ce livreur…**

Le ton avait beaucoup de sous-entendu et Antoine l'avait bien senti. Il vit la sombre personnalité se rapprocher, bloquant entre ses lèvres une cigarette qu'il alluma de manière habile. Il tira une latte et, une fois très près de lui - pas trop pour ne pas marquer la différence de taille - il lui souffla la fumée au nez. Antoine grimaça avant de toussoter, ce qui fit ricaner le Patron.

 **_ Fous-lui la paix Patron et aide moi à déplacer les pizzas,** _grogna Mathieu qui empilait deux pizzas sur les bras du petit Geek qui se rendit bien vite dans le salon._

Ce dernier jaugea une dernière fois Antoine du regard avant de s'éloigner, sourire en coin aux lèvres et cigarette bloquée entre elles. Il prit les pizzas - trois - et se rendit dans le salon alors que Mathieu prenait les dernières. Il releva les yeux vers Antoine qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à son arrivée et son visage se fendit en un sourire d'excuse.

 **_ Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça mais… Tout seul, j'en peux plus alors quand je peux réquisitionner un livreur, je le fais. Et, en général, je paye plutôt bien le "babysitting".**

Il dessina d'une main des guillemets avant de sourire et de l'inviter dans le salon. Antoine sourit un peu, pour ne pas totalement décourager le jeune homme en face de lui, et le suivit, s'asseyant sur le canapé alors qu'il le lui proposait. Puis, le petit ouvrit toutes les boîtes et les personnalités se servir. D'autres finirent par débarquer à leur tour : un policier, un beauf - Antoine ne savait comment le décrire autrement -, l'homme au chapeau de tout à l'heure, le scientifique et la fille - bien qu'il en ait encore des doutes - finirent par rejoindre le petit monde déjà serrer autour d'une petite table basse.

Antoine observa Mathieu qui s'était installé à ses côtés et se demandait un instant comment le jeune homme pouvait supporter ça tous les jours. Enfin, à cette pensée, il espéra pour lui que ce n'était pas tous les jours. En les voyant se chamailler pour la télécommande, presque en hurlant dans un esprit de loi du plus fort, il se disait que ce n'était pas possible de survivre à ça tous les jours. Mathieu grogna et gueula qu'il décidait de ce qu'il regarderait ce soir. Et le choix se porta sur un film d'action lambda, avec des super-héros.

Chacun semblait assis à sa place : le Panda se tenait sur l'accoudoir, mâchouillant sa pizza végétarienne auprès du Hippie assis entre lui et Antoine afin que la pizza végétarienne ne s'éloigne pas trop l'un de l'autre. Mathieu devait habituellement se trouver au centre du canapé, tandis que le Professeur se tenait sur l'autre tranche du canapé. Entre la table et la télé, il y avait le Geek, au milieu de la table. A sa gauche, il y avait le Policier, à sa droite, le Patron qui, repu, semblait plus calme. Le beauf se tenait à droite de la table, tandis que la fille se tenait à gauche. Enfin, l'homme au chapeau se calait entre les jambes de Mathieu, calme et sage comme une image, bien qu'il passait son temps à le fixer.

 **_ T'en fais pas,** _dit Mathieu sans quitter l'écran des yeux - comme toutes ses personnalités d'ailleurs._ **Le démon te fera pas de mal. Mais ne pleure pas. Il sera pas de bonne humeur quand il reviendra sinon.**

Antoine fronça les sourcils en regardant Mathieu. Venait-il de le tutoyer ? Son regard finit par se poser sur le démon. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de regarder l'écran. Le touffu n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette sensation de malaise. Pourtant, elle finit par s'évaporer face au calme dont faisait preuve la petite famille après avoir engloutit les huit pizzas. Même le Patron, qui semblait être relativement turbulent, se tenait assis, terminant sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans une boîte vide.

A la fin du film, beaucoup avaient fini par s'endormir. La tête du Geek avait fini par glisser sur l'épaule du Patron. La Fille avait réclamé un coussin plus tôt dans la soirée et avait fini par s'endormir sur le sol. Le Panda dormait littéralement debout, se redressant dès qu'il se sentait chuter avant de se rendormir en position assise, alors que son voisin le Hippie ronflait déjà dès qu'il avait eu fini ses parts de pizzas.

Puis, il y avait Mathieu. Au milieu du film, il s'était mis à bailler bruyamment avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé en croisant les bras, essayant de lutter. Mais il avait fini par s'endormir et sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule d'Antoine qui n'avait osé bouger, de peur de réveiller le démon qui dormait, la tête plongée en avant. Le Scientifique était parti dès la fin de son repas et devait certainement dormir à l'étage.

Lorsque le générique se mit en route, le Patron se leva en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le Geek et il s'étira. Puis, il se tourna vers Antoine et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Le policier et le beauf s'étaient levé à leur tour - eux aussi s'étaient visiblement endormis sans que le pizzaman ne le voit - et, dans un bâillement bruyant, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit escalier. Le Patron se dirigea vers Antoine en fouillant dans sa poche arrière et lui sortit plusieurs billets de sa poche. Il les compta avant de lui donner. Le touffu les prit en fronçant les sourcils - il fronçait beaucoup les sourcils ce soir - et, lorsqu'il vit le montant, il s'étrangla avec sa salive.

 **_ 150 euros ?!** _Dit-il à voix forte._

 **_ Baisse d'un ton gamin,** _grogna le Patron d'un air menaçant._ **T'en réveille un, je te flanque une balle dans le crâne, capish ?!**

Ceci eut le don de couper la chique du brun qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en déglutissant. Le Patron hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui fit signe de se lever. Antoine mit un moment à le faire, essayant de ne pas faire tomber Mathieu. Le criminel s'approcha et fit basculer Mathieu sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il revint seul, se chargeant du Hippie.

 **_ Besoin d'aide ?** _Finit par murmurer Antoine en comprenant qu'il essayait de dégager le canapé._

Le Patron, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre, s'arrêta et se tourna vers le touffu. Il observa sa carrure, la jugeant du regard, avant de faire un signe de tête vers le Panda.

 **_ Prends le sur ton épaule et rejoins moi, gamin.**

Le Patron ne l'attendit pas et disparut dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Antoine souleva avec précaution le Panda, le portant sur son épaule, et il s'étonna qu'aucun d'eux ne se réveillent durant le déplacement. Une fois dans la chambre, Antoine fronça les sourcils. La scène était presque inimaginable dans la vie réelle, digne des films de familles nombreuses et endettées jusqu'au cou. Un lit deux personnes étaient au centre la pièce. De chaque côté, il y avait un matelas une personne. Cette pièce pouvait donc accueillir cinq personnes. Le matelas de droite accueillait pourtant deux personnes : le Policier et le Beauf, l'autre matelas étant occupé par le Prof.

Il vit le Patron installer le Hippie sur le lit à côté de Mathieu, alors Antoine fit de même, déposant le Panda à côté de leur… Créateur ? Il ne savait quel terme utilisé. Il vit le Patron ressortir et se décida à le suivre. Il le vit s'allumer une cigarette avant de la caler entre ses lèvres et de porter le Geek. Il se pencha avec précaution pour attraper la table basse et la tirer, faisant s'écarter Antoine. Il alla vers le canapé, tirant une dernière latte avant de caler sa clope entre ses lèvres de nouveau et de déplier le canapé d'un geste habile.

 **_ Tu fais ça tous les jours ?** _Demanda Antoine, à peine étonné de tutoyer le Patron._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il l'avait entendu, certes, mais il ne lui répondait pas. Malgré tout, le pizzaman avait sa réponse : l'habilité du Patron montrait une certaine habitude dans ses gestes. Ceci fit réfléchir le touffu. Alors que le Patron venait d'allonger le Geek sur le clic-clac - dans le sens de la longueur - Antoine demanda :

 **_ Y'a un papier et un stylo quelque part ?**

 **_ Dans la cuisine, sur le frigo,** _répondit le Patron en soulevant la Fille et en l'allongeant près du Geek._ **Tu trouveras des post-it et de quoi écrire.**

Antoine le remercia et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le frigo, il vit les fameux post-it, dont plusieurs avec déjà des écritures dessus. "Sortie du dernier package : 16h, 16/09/15" "Liste de course : …" "En cas d'urgence : …" "Numéro pizzeria : …". Il prit un post-it et écrivit à son tour dessus.

" _Besoin d'un babysitter ? Appelez ce numéro._ "

Puis il nota son numéro avant de coller sur le frigo, à côté de la liste de course. Puis il quitta la pièce. Le temps qu'il revienne, le Patron avait couché le Panda, le Geek et la Fille sur le canapé dans le salon, bordés d'une couverture. Ne le voyant pas dans la pièce et voulant lui annoncer son départ pour qu'il puisse fermer derrière lui, il se rendit dans la chambre.

Le patron venait de retirer sa chemise et bascula la tête sur le côté en sentant une présence derrière lui. Antoine eut le temps de voir le dos ravagé par les cicatrices avant de rougir et de sortir de la pièce.

 **_ D… Désolé, je…**

Le rire du Patron l'interrompit. Maintenant, il avait honte et il se sentait telle une gamine de douze ans.

 **_ Je venais juste dire que je partais,** _reprit Antoine après avoir respiré un bon coup pour se remettre de sa honte._

 **_ Ok, gamin. Laisse moi juste le temps d'installer tout ça.**

 _"Tout ça"_ ? Antoine osa un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le criminel installait Mathieu dans son lit. Il put voir que le Hippie était déjà sous la couverture, Mathieu fut bordé ensuite. Puis, le Patron se tourna vers lui et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Le pizzaman le remercia avec un petit sourire timide et se glissa entre lui et la porte.

 **_ Au plaisir, gamin. J'ai hâte de commander nos prochaines pizzas.**

Sur ceci, il ricana et ferma la porte, laissant Antoine devant. Ce dernier se dit qu'il avait fait peut-être une erreur en laissant son numéro mais après tout, il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'argent que son salaire. Il descendit par l'escalier, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il se posa sur son véhicule d'un air fatigué et démarra. Ce dont il était sûr à la fin de cette journée, c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre de Matoine vous a plu ! Hâte à la suite ? :3 Si vous avez une remarque à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds toujours en général !**

 **Bisous à vous ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA BANDE DE GENS !**

Me voilà de retour pour la suite de Pizzaman que je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience bande de thons joufflus (terme affectif chez moi) ! ... Comment ça non ?! D:

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce truc. Je suis à semi-convaincu de sa propreté... A vous de me le dire, mes loulous d'amour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après deux semaines, Antoine n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de la petite "famille" qu'était celle des Sommet. Pas d'appels pour un babysitting et son patron ne l'envoyait plus porter les pizzas car il était plus efficace à la caisse qu'au service à domicile.

Et, étrangement, l'homme à la coiffure démoniaque se sentait un peu bizarre par rapport à cette situation. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient pas appelé durant cette semaine et la semaine précédente, et il trouvait cela bizarre étant donné que son patron semblait dire qu'ils étaient des clients réguliers. Avait-il fait une mauvaise performance et la famille Sommet avait décidé de ne plus venir à la pizzeria ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui, il travaillait dur, avait été poli et courtois envers la petite famille, il était même resté alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Peut-être que son comportement en fin de soirées n'avait pas plu au Patron ?

Non, il y avait définitivement bien pire que ça. Tout d'abord, car si Antoine avait fait une mauvaise performance, son patron l'aurait renvoyé. Et puis, parce que ce dernier semblait inquiet. Le lendemain de sa fameuse livraison, son employeur lui avait demandé, joyeusement, si tout s'était bien passé. Après que le touffu lui ait raconté toute l'histoire, il avait ris et avait ajouté - plus pour lui-même - qu'il veillait de près sur Mathieu et ses gamins, comme il les appelait. Et, depuis que le petit homme ne donnait pas de nouvelles, son patron restait soucieux, un peu triste.

Antoine ne sut la vérité que quelques jours plus tard. Alors qu'il remontait chez lui avec ses sacs de course un jour de congé, il vit devant lui un homme visiblement chargé, en train de se débrouiller pour attraper les sacs et maintenir son téléphone portable entre son épaule et son oreille. La silhouette lui parut familière. Il crut alors reconnaître le jeune Sommet, visiblement encore plus surchargé que le soir où il l'avait rencontré. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu, il put entendre la conversation de ce dernier, malgré qu'il manquait le début.

 **_ … Panda, je te jure que je serais là dans vingt minutes… Comment ça "il essaye de se mettre debout" ?! … Et bien, maintiens-l… C'est quoi ce bruit ? … Non, non, non, non, non. AH ET CE PUTAIN DE SACS DE MES COUILLES !**

Tout le monde le regardait dans la rue, le pauvre homme d'un mètre soixante tirant de toutes ses forces pour soulever deux sacs de course et un autre sac plastique avec un contenu visiblement pharmaceutique. Il s'approcha un peu plus. C'est au même moment que l'anse du sac cassa, libérant une bonne partie de son contenu. On voyait clairement que le jeune homme perdait patience, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des larmes ? Il ne les voyait pas au début, vu qu'il était de dos, mais c'était évident qu'elles venaient de couler.

Il se précipita vers lui et l'aida à ramasser avant que les gens ne marchent dessus, trop pressé pour aider quelqu'un en détresse. Mathieu renifla et regarda la personne face à lui. Il le foudroya brusquement du regard. Antoine ne comprit pas. Il l'aidait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 **_ C'est toi ?**

 **_ … C'est moi quoi ?** _Demanda Antoine avec un ton hésitant, redressant le sac en position debout._

 **_ C'est toi qui a laissé ce numéro bidon sur mon frigo en me faisant croire que c'était le tien ?!** _S'énerva brusquement le petit homme._

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Il avait bien mis son numéro sur le frigo et il n'avait jamais reçu d'appels. Le voyant dans l'incompréhension, Mathieu grogna et prit son téléphone dont il coupa l'appel et regarda son téléphone avant de prononcer.

 **_ 0689856…**

 **_ C'est pas 89 !** _Le coupa le touffu avant que le reste de son numéro soit divulgué dans la rue._ **C'est 39. Je suis sûr d'avoir marqué le bon numéro.**

Mathieu le regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était encore plus fatigué qu'à leur première rencontre. Ce garçon devait se ménager. Il sourit un peu en voyant un fond d'excuses dans son regard même si, à l'heure actuelle , il n'était pas prêt à lui dire à voix haute. Il lui tendit son sac de course. Le châtain ne comprit pas sur le coup mais le prit tout de même, observant à l'intérieur. Antoine en profita pour prendre le sac entre ses bras. En relevant le regard, l'homme au multiples personnalités ouvrit de grands yeux.

 **_ Ah non ! Non, je ne peux pas…**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas en état** , _le coupa de nouveau le pizzaman qui ne cesserait probablement jamais de le vouvoyer._ **Je vais vous aider. Prenez mon sac, il est plus léger.**

Mathieu l'observa, hésitant un long moment, avant de ranger son téléphone de ramasser les sacs au sol. Il se mit à marcher en silence, sachant que le jeune homme le suivrait.

Finalement, Mathieu avait probablement surestimé la durée du voyage à cause de tous ses sacs car il n'avait mis que cinq minutes à atteindre l'immeuble où il logeait. Mais bon, Antoine l'aidait, cela devait influencer.

Il sortit adroitement ses clés pour passer le badge et poussa la barrière du pied. Il entra avec empressement, suivit de près par l'étudiant. Ils prirent l'ascenseur - ou Mathieu tentait d'accélérer le voyage en martelant le bouton "3ème". Presque au point qu'Antoine s'apprêtait à entendre "Veuillez ne pas faire des attouchements à l'ascenseur, merci.".

Une fois à l'étage, il ne l'attendit même pas. Il se pressait vers l'appartement où on entendait des gens se disputer. Encore, se fit remarquer Antoine. Il le rattrapa et attendit qu'il ouvre la porte pour observer la situation.

L'appartement empestait. Il ne semblait pas avoir été aéré depuis des mois. Il repéra bien vite certaines personnalités, dont la Fille, évanouie sur le canapé et, tout autour d'elle, le Geek qui lui tenait la main et le Beauf qui tentait de la ramener à elle en lui tapotant la joue.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!**

Mathieu avait immédiatement lâché les sacs en la voyant et s'était accroupi devant elle.

 **_ Elle… Elle a tourné de l'œil à… à…** , _bégayait le Geek, encore au bord des larmes._

 **_ A cause du sang,** _finit le Beauf._

 **_ Du sang ?!** _Hurla Mathieu, paniqué._

Il courut vers la chambre. Antoine n'avait pas bougé du seuil. Il fixait la chambre qui semblait plonger dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et eut toute juste le temps de voir le Geek cesser de le regarder et rougir sur toute la surface de son visage.

 **_ Putain, mais je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger,** _finit par hurler Mathieu de l'autre côté._ **On fait quoi maintenant ?!**

 **_ Mathieu, lui en veux pas,** _dit d'une voix plus douce le Panda, bien que le touffu sentait l'inquiétude dans cette dernière._ **Il délire complétement avec la fièvre...**

Il y eut un silence. Antoine fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait à côté.

 **_ Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai dit, Mathieu ?** _Demanda une voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois._

 **_ Oui, attends… Patron, lâche moi la main, je dois aller chercher…**

 **_ C'est bon ! Je les apporte,** _s'exclama brusquement Antoine, faisant sursauter le Geek et le Beauf dans le sofa._

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Mathieu qu'il prenait le sac plastique et se rendait dans la chambre. Et là, niveau odeur, on avait touché le plafond. Un concentré de sueur, de chaleur, de renfermé… Au milieu de tout ça, le lit où le Patron était torse nu, les gouttes de sueur dégoulinant sur son front et sur son torse. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, mais il était persuadé inconsciemment qu'on les lui avait enlevé lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas protester. De toute manière, il grimaçait tellement qu'il n'aurait même pas pu voir ses yeux.

 **_ Il a quoi ?** _Demanda Antoine, totalement déconnecté au point qu'il ne sentit pas le Prof lui retirer le sac des mains._

 **_ Une maladie que toutes les personnalités idiotes et inconscientes attrapent !** _Répliqua le Prof, d'un ton hautain._

 **_ Ta…. Gueule…,** _geint le Patron, les dents serrés._

 **_ Panda, aide-moi à le redresser,** _s'approcha Mathieu, tirant doucement le Patron en avant._

Le Panda s'affaira à la tâche alors que le Patron semblait tout étourdi. Sa tête basculait constamment en arrière, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Mathieu lui maintint le cou pour que le Prof puisse lui administrer le sirop qui fit grimacer de dégoût l'homme en noir. Puis, il sortit une sorte de seringue avec un petit flacon. Antoine se sentit pâlir.

 **_ Hm… Je vais sortir, je… Je suis pas très à l'aise a…**

 **_ T'en fais pas,** _sourit le Panda en comprenant._ **Pas besoin d'un autre malaise !**

Il sourit un peu et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte.

 **_ Laisse ouvert !** _S'exclama le petit homme._ **On ne voit rien et je ne peux pas allumer la lumière.**

Il rouvrit doucement en observant un peu à l'intérieur, puis il se dirigea vers le sofa où la Fille reprenait des couleurs.

 **_ Vous avez du sucre et de l'eau ?** _Demanda Antoine en observant le Beauf et le Geek._

 **_ Oui !** _S'exclama ce dernier._ **J'arrive !**

Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant le temps à Antoine de s'accroupir devant la jeune femme. Le Geek revint et lui tendit le verre et le sucre. Il l'observa et attendit un moment, avant de sourire.

 **_ Alors ? Tu lui donnes ?**

Le Geek se mit à rougir de honte et tendit bien vite le tout à la Fille avant de fuir dans la chambre. Antoine vit alors du coin de l'œil le Beauf s'emparer des sacs et il l'arrêta tout de suite.

 **_ Oh, attendez, je vais aider un peu !**

Il fit signe au Geek de prendre en charge la Fille qui revenait doucement à elle et semblait en meilleur forme qu'à leur arrivée. Il prit un des sacs et se dirigea dans la cuisine, suivant celui qu'il appelait le Beauf avec attention.

 **_ Range ça dans l'placard. Essaye d'pas foutre l'bordel, Mathieu va pas apprécier sinon.**

La voix de cette personnalité, il l'entendait pour la première fois. Et, pour le coup, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi un nom qui allait très bien au personnage. Il hocha cependant la tête et rangea en fonction de ce que lui conseillait la personnalité.

Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir son surnom à lui. Il trouvait péjoratif de l'appeler le Beauf sans véritable autre justification que ses aprioris. Il hésita un long moment avant de se lancer mais, au même moment, un cri déchirant et un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Antoine et la personnalité se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

Le Patron se débattait sur le lit en grognant de douleur, maintenu difficilement par le Prof. Mathieu était penché en avant, se tenant visiblement le nez, alors que le Panda vérifiait s'il allait bien. Immédiatement, le Beauf vint au secours de son frère et tenta lui aussi de maîtriser la personnalité la plus puissante de la maisonnée.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** _Demanda Antoine, dépassé par la situation._

 **_ Il y a deux injections dans le processus de guérison,** _commença le Prof._ **Il faut que la première injection soit aussitôt précédé de la deuxième injection d'à peine trente secondes maximum. Mais il n'y a que moi qui peut la faire et le temps que j'ouvre le produit et que j'aspire le produit…**

 **_ Le produit est relativement douloureux car il s'attaque à toutes les zones douloureuses,** _précisa le Panda._ **La deuxième injection est un calmant puissant, mais…**

Antoine n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite, il avait compris. Il décida alors de venir en aide aux pauvres personnalités et se mit à califourchon sur le Patron, bloquant ses épaules en appuyant dessus. La mobilité du criminel réduite par le poids, le Prof en profita pour planter la seringue dans le bras du criminel et d'injecter le produit. En quelques secondes, le Patron cessa de gigoter et se calma, désormais plus paisible.

Doucement, pour s'assurer que tout était bien fini, Antoine se releva et descendit du lit. Le Patron venait de s'endormir. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche du Prof qui regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

 **_ Il a besoin de repos,** _dit-il avec un semblant de sourire._ **Le traitement devrait avoir fait effet demain.**

Antoine sourit et observa Mathieu qui semblait soulager. Son nez avait une jolie teinte violacée suite à un coup probable du Patron lors de son délire. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, caressant le front de sa personnalité en replaçant les cheveux de cette dernière en arrière. Antoine se fit emmener par le Panda qui fit un signe discret à tout le monde de sortir, ce dernier fermant légèrement la porte tout en laissant un peu de lumière passer.

Antoine aida la famille a aéré l'appartement et à le ranger sous les ordres du Prof qui lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas le faire. Mais le touffu tenait à savoir si la famille se tenait bien. Il s'attachait beaucoup à cette dernière qu'il ne connaissait depuis peu. Un petit faible pour Mathieu ? Peut-être, mais il ne se sentait pas guider par des sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme. Il se sentait dans le besoin de l'aider dans cette galère, point. D'ailleurs, en repassant vers la cuisine, il décida de réécrire au propre son numéro.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il regarda l'heure qu'Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait cours le lendemain et des devoirs à rendre. Il remercia le Prof pour l'accueil pour la deuxième fois d'affilé. Le Prof haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par ses remerciements - et notamment parce qu'Antoine était venu de son propre chef. Ce dernier ne releva pas et se dirigea vers la chambre.

D'un mouvement hésitant, il poussa la porte. Mathieu était assis dos à lui. Il avait bordé le Patron qui semblait moins fiévreux qu'à son arrivée. Il caressait ses cheveux distraitement, comme un papa inquiet pour son fils. Il avait malgré tout senti la présence d'Antoine dans son dos car il dit tout à coup :

 **_ C'est le plus fort de la famille. Je déteste le voir comme ça.**

Le pizzaman sursauta. Il se tourna vers Antoine et sourit doucement.

 **_ Tu as hésité à entrer, c'est comme ça que j'ai su.**

 **_ Je… Je m'apprête à partir alors…**

 **_ Oh oui, bien sûr** , _le coupa Mathieu en se levant._

Il sortit de la pièce alors qu'Antoine s'écartait pour le laisser passer.

 **_ Panda, tu peux aller t'occuper de Patron s'il te plaît ?** _Demanda-t-il à son acolyte, le sourire aux lèvres._

 **_ Bien sûr,** _répondit-il en se détachant de la Fille qui allait visiblement mieux._

L'homme en kigurumi s'approcha de son créateur et l'enlaça fortement. Antoine se recula un peu, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait ce genre de familiarité entre les membres de la famille.

 **_ Je suis content que tu ailles mieux** , _dit-il avant de regarder Antoine._

Il murmura ensuite un propos à l'oreille de Mathieu qui rougit instantanément avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre. Le touffu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé face à cette réaction. Le créateur secoua la tête et observa le pizzaman avant de sourire et de l'emmener vers la porte. Antoine récupéra le sac de courses qu'il avait amené lors de sa visite express et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois sur le pallier, Mathieu ferma derrière lui et se mit face à Antoine, levant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **_ Merci… Pour aujourd'hui…,** _dit-il en baissant les yeux._

 **_ C'est rien, je t'assure,** _ajouta Antoine avec un sourire._

 **_ Je t'assure que si.**

Le ton avait été brusque et fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire d'Antoine qui fut surpris de ce changement d'humeur.

 **_ Tu as fait beaucoup. Tu m'as aidé à être à l'heure, à soigner le Patron, à ranger mon appartement… Je pense pas que tu fasses ça tout le temps avec tout le monde. Alors…**

Antoine vit la main de Mathieu se glisser dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon et sortir un portefeuille.

 **_ Ah non !** _S'écria tout à coup le jeune homme._

Le créateur sursauta et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

 **_ C'était purement par gentillesse que je vous ai aidé, toi et tes… personnalités. Je refuse de l'argent.**

 **_ Ah non mais je te demande pas ton avis,** _répondit le jeune homme dans un rire nerveux._ **Tu m'as avancée les pizzas et aujourd'hui tu as sauvé une de mes personnalités. Je te dédommage, point.**

 **_ Et bien moi, je n'en veux,** _grogna Antoine en rangeant ses mains dans son dos._ **Je refuse d'être payer pour quelque chose que je fais pour aider.**

 **_ Ca te dérange pas de me laisser un numéro pour te faire payer pour du babysitting pourtant ?!**

 **_ Et alors ?! Ca n'a pas de rapport !**

 **_ Le babysitting, c'est pour m'assister, m'aider ! Prends ce putain de fric, bordel !**

 **_ Non !** _Grogna de nouveau Antoine, buté._

 **_ Putain, mais quand t'as une idée dans la tête, tu l'as pas dans le cul toi !**

 **_ T'as pas idée !**

 **_ Et bien laisse moi te convaincre.**

Et, avant même qu'Antoine ne réagisse, Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et c'était pas un baiser "bisou tout mou", non non. Là, Mathieu avait posé une main sur la joue du pizzaman et l'embrassait chaudement. C'était déstabilisant, mais Antoine ne sut faire autre chose que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, se laissait littéralement faire par le créateur qui avait le rôle dominant de ce baiser. Un baiser qui le laissait… Tout chose.

Lorsque Mathieu se détacha, il se reposa sur ses pieds et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il sourit en coin et se lécha la lèvre en reculant, déstabilisant totalement Antoine qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, entra et, au moment de fermer, il se tourna vers le pizzaman et fit un clin d'œil.

 **_ Ravi de faire des affaires avec toi, le Pizzaman.**

Et il claqua la porte. Antoine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien, avant de se décider à partir. Il n'aurait pas plus de réponses. Il prit l'ascenseur et, une fois à l'intérieur, il tenta de récupérer son téléphone. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un frottement dans sa poche arrière de pantalon ; frottement inhabituel ; qu'il attrapa le contenu de sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sortit ? Cent euros. Antoine ouvrit de grands yeux. Mathieu venait de le payer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. _Ce garçon était épatant…_ , pensa le pizzaman dans un soupir désespéré.

* * *

BOUM !

Bon, je sais la fin de cette histoire, mais le milieu... YOLO !

J'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! Et les sceptiques, ne vous en faites pas, le baiser ne vaut rien, il faudra un bon moment avant que quelque chose se construise ;)

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Sachez que je tenais à écrire ce chapitre depuis un moment, j'étais tellement impatiente de vous le montrer ! (pour une fois que je suis satisfaite, soyez indulgent !)**

 **Donc voilà, petite précision en fin de chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien profiter de ce chapitre assez câlin (krkrkr) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **_ Haha, sacré Mathieu !**

 **_ Ca vous fait rire, patron ?** _Bouda Antoine, un peu vexé._

Son patron se tut brusquement, mais on voyait clairement que ce dernier avait encore envie de rire. D'ailleurs, il ne tint pas bien longtemps avant de s'essuyer une petite larme au coin de son œil.

 **_ A vrai dire, j'aurais du te le dire mais… Mais les créateurs sont des filous. Des manipulateurs. Rien de bien méchant ! Mais ils arrivent toujours à leur fin.**

Antoine bougonna dans son coin, le nez dans la pizza qu'il faisait. Pour une fois, il était à la cuisine car tous les caissiers étaient présents mais il manquait quelqu'un à la cuisine. Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Le regard d'Antoine se dirigea vers sa poche qui était désormais illuminé par l'écran du téléphone avant de remonter vers ses mains dont il retira les gants.

 **_ Eh, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** _Demanda le patron en fronçant les sourcils._

 **_ J'ai oublié de déposer mon téléphone dans mon casier, je profite qu'on ait pas beaucoup de monde pour le mettre maintenant.**

 **_ Ok, mais fais vite. On est peu aujourd'hui.**

 **_ Pas de soucis patron,** _dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se précipiter vers les casiers où il rangeait ses affaires._

Les livreurs de pizzas chez YoloPizza devait porter un uniforme à l'effigie de la pizzeria. Par conséquent, chacun devait se changer avant d'arriver en salle. Souvent, Antoine y déposait son téléphone. Il avait cependant oublié cette fois-ci mais il tenait beaucoup à respecter cette règle pour ne pas être dérangée dans son travail.

Lorsqu'il prit le téléphone, il remarqua alors que ce numéro était un téléphone fixe mais non-enregistré sur son téléphone. Pourtant, ce dernier lui semblait familier. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il jeta un œil vers la cuisine et, en voyant son patron gérer les choses, il se permit de décrocher.

 **_ Allô ?**

 **_ Pizzaman ?**

Le bruit assourdissant derrière lui fit écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Pizzaman ? Serait-ce…? Il reposa le téléphone sur son oreille.

 **_ Mathieu ?**

 **_ Oui, c'est ça ! Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'appeler au dernier moment mais…**

 **_ Mathieu ! Le Patron s'est foutu à poil sur le balcon ! Y'a des enfants en face, on va avoir des emmerdes !**

 **_ Putain, Panda, recule-le de la fenêtre ! … Ah putain ! Geek reprends l'appel s'il te plaît…**

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Au moins, le Patron était remis. Du moins, visiblement. Il entendit qu'on se passait le téléphone de main en main avant que la petite voix du Geek se fasse entendre, toute hésitante.

 **_ Euh.. Ma-Mathieu aurait besoin de toi ce soir pour… Pour du babysitting et…**

 **_ Mais… Ce soir, je travaille,** _le coupa Antoine, un peu pris de court._

Il n'entendit plus la voix du Geek, avant d'entendre qu'on le bousculait pour reprendre le téléphone - son cri plaintif avait aidé.

 **_ Gamin,** _fit la voix rauque du Patron,_ **on a besoin de toi ce soir. Cinq cents euros la soirée.**

 **_ QUOI ?!** _Firent la voix d'Antoine et Mathieu en même temps._

Antoine entendit qu'on posait la main sur le combiné au niveau du micro, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la conversation.

 **_ Patron, j'ai pas cinq cents euros…**

 **_ Moi je les ai. Tu veux qu'il vienne, oui ou merde ?! T'en as peut-être plus besoin ?!**

 **_ Bien sûr que oui, j'en ai besoin, tu le sais très bien !**

Le Patron retirait sa main du combiné et s'adressait directement à Antoine.

 **_ Bon, gamin, ça le fait ? Marché conclu ?**

 **_ Antoine !** _Hurla le patron depuis la cuisine._ **Là, j'ai besoin de mains !**

 **_ J'arrive !**

Antoine ne savait que choisir. S'il prenait ce job, il devrait quitter la pizzeria et probablement perdre son emploi. Mais s'il restait, il perdait la confiance de Mathieu en ce qui concernait le babysitting.

 **_ Pour 22h30 !** _Retentit la voix de Mathieu dans le combiné._

 **_ 22h30 ?! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je prends 50 euros pour la soirée, ça te va ?**

 **_ Carrément ! Alors à dans trois heures ?**

 **_ C'est ça ! A dans trois heures !**

Et, aussitôt raccroché, le jeune homme accourait en cuisine.

Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, fut une très longue journée pour Antoine. Les pizzas étaient faites à la chaîne, personne n'eut le temps de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite pause pour souffler. Il regretta presque d'avoir accepté la proposition de Mathieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, il avait donné sa parole au petit homme et ne voulait pas que ce dernier annule ses plans uniquement pour lui. Le chevelu était un homme de confiance et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Alors, une fois le travail finit et après avoir aidé sa collègue Delphine à ranger un peu la salle, il se dirigea chez Mathieu. Il était un peu en retard, mais bon, il travaillait et ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il sonna, attendit qu'on lui réponde à l'interphone et entra dans l'immeuble, n'essayant même pas d'emprunter les escaliers. Est-ce qu'il les emprunterait un jour ? Probablement pas. Il décida donc de se glisser dans l'ascenseur sans aucune hésitation et arriva au troisième étage à la porte des Sommet. A peine avait-il sonné qu'on lui ouvrait déjà - que Mathieu lui ouvrait déjà :

 **_ Oh putain génial ! Tu es vraiment merveilleux comme type !**

Il s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer, ce qui n'empêcha pas Antoine de froncer les sourcils. Mathieu semblait plus… Habillé ? Les premières fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme ne semblait pas si pointilleux sur sa tenue - ni même sur son apparence lorsqu'il le vit s'acharner sur une mèche de cheveux qui ne voulaient pas rester en place. Il semblait vraiment pressé, même stressé, nerveux mais pas comme d'habitude. Plus comme … Excité ?

 **_ Mathieu !** _Grogna le Prof en regardant sa montre_. **Cesse de tripoter tes cheveux et pars. Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous !**

 **_ Rendez-vous…?** _Répéta Antoine, un peu à voix basse, les images de leur baiser encore en tête._

 **_ Eh ouais gamin,** _ricana le Patron qui venait de la cuisine._ **La frigide aussi tire son coup.**

Antoine avait alors regardé le Patron, puis Mathieu. Ce dernier, qui le fixait avec un petit air coupable, baissa les yeux vers la fermeture de sa veste qu'il remonta avant de sourire et de regarder ses personnalités.

 **_ J'ai l'air de q…**

 **_ Tu es très beau,** _l'interrompit le Panda qui tapait nerveusement du pied._ **Allez, bouge !**

Mathieu fit la moue avant de faire un geste vulgaire du doigt à ce dernier et de se diriger vers Antoine et de lui glisser à l'oreille.

 **_ Je te paye 150 euros pour la soirée et ne discute pas. Je risque de rentrer hyper tard et je sais que tu bosses à la pizzeria et que ça va te faire juste et tout ça. C'est un moyen de me dédommager.**

Mathieu se recula, sourit et fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de partir, vérifiant juste avant qu'il avait bien son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir. Le pizzaman, qui l'avait suivi du regard, tourna ce dernier vers les personnalités. Et, cette fois, il ne le sentait pas du tout. Le Patron regardait déjà le Geek avec un regard pervers alors que le Panda le menaçait d'un grognement bestial. Le Prof roulait déjà les yeux d'ennuie et celui qu'il appelait le Beauf regardait une émission à la télé sans se préoccuper de lui ou de ses autres camarades.

 **_ Et si on se faisait un marathon de films ?!** _Dit-il instinctivement et un peu plus fort que voulu._

Toutes les créations cessèrent leurs actions et se mirent à regarder Antoine avec un sourcil haussé. Puis, un sourire naquit sur chacun - sauf le Prof qui restait malgré tout relativement stoïque. C'est cependant lui qui prit la parole en premier.

 **_ Pourquoi pas,** _dit-il avec une moue pensive._ **Je pense qu'on devrait partir sur l'idée d'une personne, un film.**  
 **_ Très bonne idée,** _dit Antoine avec un petit sourire, ravi que son idée fonctionne._ **Quelqu'un a un film à proposer en premier ?**  
 _ **_ Trois chaudasses sur le cul d'un loup**_ *** !** _Ricana le Patron en voyant la réaction du Geek qui se faisait tout petit._

 **_ Un documentaire sur les pandas !** _S'exclama le Panda, tout sourire._

 **_ Pour que tu te branles la nouille dessus la peluche ?** _Répondit le Patron en haussant un sourcil._ **Non merci.**

 **_ Et ton film, c'est pas pour te branler la nouille ?!** _Grogna la dite Peluche._

 **_ Bon, j'ai une autre idée,** _intervint Antoine en sentant la tension meurtrière entre les deux personnalités._ **Je propose que le premier qui va se coucher habituellement choisisse le premier film. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier coucher. Comme ça, vous respectez vos horaires de sommeil, on s'amuse et voilà.**

Le grognement "désespéré" du Patron n'échappa pas à son oreille. Visiblement, il se couchait en dernier, et le Panda dans les premiers vu son sourire en coin dirigé vers le criminel.

 **_ Donc ? Qui est le premier ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Prof qui releva la tête de son livre scientifique récemment acquis et qu'il lisait en attendant que des décisions soient prises. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux avant de dire en fermant son livre dans un claquement.

 **_ Et si on regardait _Gattaca_ ? Que je puisse me moquer de leurs théories idiotes sur la science.**

 **_ … Ok pas de soucis ! Qui est le suivant ?**

Le Geek leva timidement la main.

 **_ Oui, Geek ?** _Vas-y, ajouta Antoine, tout sourire._  
 **_ Hm... Captain America ?**

 **_ NON !** _S'exclamèrent toutes les personnalités ensemble._  
 **_ Ca fait la 72ème fois qu'on le regarde,** _grogna le Panda en se massant le visage._  
 **_ Mais… Mais j'aime bien ce film,** _geint le Geek, sur le point de pleurer._  
 **_ Ok !** _S'exclama Antoine._ **Va pour Captain America. Next ?**

Le Panda leva la main avec un grand sourire fier. Lorsqu'Antoine lui fit signe de parler, il se pencha vers le Patron, toujours grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **_ Je propose un documentaire sur les pandas.**

 **_ C'est ça, souris tant que tu peux, la peluche,** _grogna le criminel._

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** _Demanda la Fille en sortant de la salle de bain._

Lorsqu'elle vit Antoine, elle poussa un cri aigu et se réfugia dans la salle de bain de nouveau. En même temps quand on est simplement vêtu de deux serviettes - une dans les cheveux, l'autre autour du corps…

 **_ Hm…,** _reprit Antoine en baissant la tête_ _._ **Ok on continue ! Qui est le suivant ?**

 **_ Puis-je poser une question ?** _Se manifesta le Prof._

 **_ Hm… Oui, je suppose.**

 **_ As-tu pris en compte la durée de chaque film dans l'équation, empêchant ainsi les gens de se coucher vraiment à l'heure ? D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre nous devraient être au lit, n'est-ce pas Geek ?**

 **_ Mais… Mais je dors sur le canapé…,** _dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui lui était propre._

Le Prof leva les yeux. Mais pourtant, le Prof avait raison. Antoine se mit à réfléchir. Il était impossible de concilier heures de sommeil et film. Il commença à douter de son idée lorsque le Prof se manifesta dans un soupir.

 **_ T'en fais pas, c'est pas ton rôle de tous nous gérer. L'important c'est qu'on sorte pas et que tu t'arranges pour qu'on soit garder. Je vais aller me coucher, je dois me lever tôt.**  
 **_ Moi aussi,** _fit le Policier qui se tenait dans un coin depuis son arrivée._ **Boulot, boulot demain.**  
 **_ J'vais pas rester regarder l'film de super-héros !** _Ajouta le Beauf en se levant._ **J'l'ai vu d'trop d'fois.**

Les trois se dirigèrent donc dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement à l'étage. Antoine se sentit un petit peu déçu que chacun soit déjà en train de déserter son idée de regarder un film. Mais bon, il ne pouvait le reprocher à personne.

 **_ T'en fais pas,** _sourit le Panda en s'approchant de lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule._ **Nous, on doit dormir dans le canapé quoi qu'il en coûte alors… On reste. On va regarder Captain America, puis mon documentaire, puis…**

 **_ Puis Nos Etoiles Contraires !** _S'exclama la Fille en sortant de la salle de bain, habillée cette fois._  
 **_ Oh mon Dieu, tuez-moi…,** _soupira le Patron en roulant des yeux._ **Je pourrais jamais regarder mon porno en paix ?**

 **_ On le regardera en dernier Patron, promis !** _Sourit un peu Antoine, conscient qu'il devrait supporter un porno auprès d'un criminel sexuel._

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, il était pour le boulot. Pour le travail.

Il proposa d'ailleurs qu'on installe le clic-clac dès maintenant. Lorsqu'il se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu le Patron élaboré tout un stratagème pour pouvoir coucher tout le monde à sa place, il avait pensé judicieux que chacun s'endorme à sa place plutôt que chacun s'endorme dans le canapé qu'il faudrait déplier à la fin du dernier film pour installer tout le monde.

Une fois le clic-clac déplié, les couvertures installés et tout le monde installé - de gauche à droite : Panda, Geek, Antoine, Patron, Fille -, ils lancèrent le film via le pc branché à l'aide d'un câble à la télé. A vrai dire, ils ne finirent pas le premier film en entier. Monsieur Nounours blottit contre sa poitrine, le Geek s'était endormi au bout d'une demi-heure, ce qui avait suscité chez le Patron et le Panda des grands gestes pour qu'il coupe ce film.

Ensuite, ce fut le documentaire. Le Panda était tellement captivé avec de grands yeux admiratifs qu'Antoine crut presque qu'il avait plus regardé le Panda que le documentaire. Une heure de pandas en tout. Il était déjà 00h30 lorsqu'ils lancèrent Nos Etoiles Contraires. Le Panda se cala comme pour dormir, tandis que la Fille faisait de même, tentant de résister au sommeil pour voir son film.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le Patron était déjà endormi. Les bras croisés, le corps semi-allongé, mais endormi. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre la Fille murmurée.

 **_ Il se remet doucement… Il fait genre "Tout va bien, j'suis le Patron", mais s'il pouvait dormir toute une journée, il le ferait.**

Elle quitta un instant l'écran des yeux pour lui faire un petit sourire avant de se reblottir dans les couvertures. Antoine la fixa un long moment avant de regarder l'écran à son tour. Et bien que la Fille s'endormit plus tôt que prévu, le pizzaman regarda tout le film. 2h35 qu'il était lorsque tout fut fini.

Antoine sentait que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il décida de se lever pour au moins éteindre la télé et aller se dégourdir les jambes dans la cuisine - le tout, s'en réveiller les créations endormis. Il observa un peu la pièce. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de rideaux, la lumière de la Lune s'incrustait et éclairait la pièce d'une jolie lumière bleutée. Il vit un post-it sur la machine à café et s'en approcha.

" _Vas-y, sers-toi, je sais que la soirée sera rude. M-_ "

Antoine étouffa un petit rire dans sa main et prit la cafetière avec un fond de café qui semblait un peu tiède lorsqu'il la touchait au niveau de son contenu. Il décida de prendre une tasse propre sur l'évier et se servit un fond.

 **_ T'es pas discret, gamin.**

La voix rauque dans son dos le fit sursauter et renverser un peu de café hors de la tasse. Cela fit ricaner le Patron à voix basse, évidemment. Antoine posa sa main au niveau de son cœur et rangea la cafetière.

 **_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?** _Demanda Antoine en se tournant vers lui._  
 **_ J'dors en chien d'garde** , _dit-il, cigarette qu'il venait d'allumée coincée entre ses lèvres._ **T'aurais jamais pu partir sans que je le sache.**  
 **_ C'est bon à savoir** , _ajouta le chevelu sur un petit rire nerveux._

Le criminel fixa tout à coup Antoine avec beaucoup de sérieux. Puis, il s'approcha et se mit en face de lui. Bien que plus petit d'une tête, le Patron avait une de ses présences… Notre chevelu se sentait vraiment tout petit. Puis, un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du criminel.

 **_ Dis-moi, gamin… Pourquoi tu viens si souvent chez nous ?**  
 **_ Hm,** _hésita Antoine, surpris de cette question qu'il ne voyait pas venir._ **Car je bosse ?**

 **_ Mon cul. Tu soignes aussi les gens malades et tu ramasses les courses d'un type dans la rue régulièrement ?**  
 **_ Ils t'ont raconté ?**  
 **_ Pas b'soin. Mathieu t'aurait jamais laissé entrer s'il avait eu le choix.**

Antoine sentit une étrange pointe dans la poitrine à ce moment-là. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était qu'un simple Pizzaman et babysitter après tout. Mais savoir qu'il était insignifiant au point qu'on se serve de lui uniquement pour ranger l'appart et servir d'épaule pour pleurer lui donnait la nausée.

 **_ Alors pourquoi il m'embauche si j'suis juste la bonne à tout faire ?**

 **_ Blessé, gamin ?** _Ricana le Patron._  
 **_ Réponds juste à la question.**

Le Patron fixa sérieusement Antoine avant d'écraser sa cigarette déjà finie sur le cendrier près de l'évier. Puis, il regarda Antoine avec un sourire en coin.

 **_ Parce que tu nous plais gamin.**

Et, avant même qu'il n'est pu réagir, le Patron l'embrassait à pleine bouche. _Encore ?! Je me fais encore avoir par ce coup minable ?!_ Mais Antoine ne résista pas. Car si Mathieu embrassait bien, le Patron était un as. Il avait ce don de remuer la langue au bon moment pour le faire fondre, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de presser sa tête quand cela se faisait sentir. Il avait un goût de cigarette mélangé à de la réglisse dans la bouche, ce qui faisait un mélange de saveur assez particulier.

Antoine n'avait aucune résistance. Il n'avait pas eu de copains ou de copines depuis des mois et le Patron jouait sérieusement avec ses nerfs. Il glissa d'ailleurs sa main dans ses cheveux et le fit basculer contre l'évier. Le Patron grogna un peu de désaccord, rarement dominé, mais s'assit sur le rebord pour pouvoir enlacer les hanches d'Antoine avec ses jambes et le ramener contre lui. Le baiser était sauvage, chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot mais personne ne lâchait. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent. Le Patron glissa dans le cou d'Antoine, faisant frissonner ce dernier en passant sa langue sur sa carotide.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Immédiatement, Antoine s'écarta du Patron et observa la personne à la porte. Le Geek, Monsieur Nounours contre lui, les regardait étrangement. Le pizzaman passa une main dans ses cheveux avec gêne tandis que le Patron descendait du rebord.

 **_ Au plaisir gamin,** _dit-il en ricanant._

Et il disparut dans le salon, passant auprès du Geek. Ce dernier, venu chercher un verre d'eau, fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et, d'un pas rapide, il prit un verre, fit couler de l'eau depuis le robinet et avala précipitamment. Puis, avant même qu'Antoine ait pu lui adresser un mot, il se précipita dans le salon pour retourner se coucher.

Antoine avait honte, vraiment honte. Il soupira et resta un moment seul dans la cuisine, les mains sur le visage, le souffle court de rage, d'avoir cédé à la tentation du Patron. Puis, il décida qu'il devait au moins penser à des choses horribles pour ne plus avoir cette érection douteuse.

En attendant Mathieu, Antoine s'était assis au bout du canapé et avait remis en route le film mais sans le son. Tout le monde dormait bien cette fois, inutile de réveiller qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il entendit, à 3h15 du matin, la clé tournée dans la serrure, il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin aller dormir. Ou pas.

Une fois entrée, il entendait Mathieu renifler tout en fermant la porte. On entendait aussi clairement qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut un petit sursaut en voyant Antoine. Il ne s'attendait probablement à personne de lever.

 **_ Oh… Désolé Pizzaman je… J'avais oublié…**  
 **_ Tout va bien…?**  
 **_ Oui !** _Dit-il avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant près de lui._

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'Antoine le regarda avec un air de dire "C'est bon, j'suis pas con non plus.". Il renifla une dernière fois avant que les larmes ne roulent sur ses joues et qu'il se blottisse contre lui. Inconsciemment, Antoine l'enlaça et caressa son dos en lui disant que ça allait, qu'il allait rester jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

Lorsque Mathieu fut moins secoué par les sanglots, il lui expliqua le drame qui le secouait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait rencontré Guillermo sur Internet. Un jeune hispanique de 20 ans, beau comme un Dieu et gentil comme tout. Ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer ce soir pour prendre un verre et conclure. Arrivé là-bas, à 23h, Guillermo s'avéra être le bon, pas de mensonges sur sa photo. Ils ont discuté un long moment dans le bar choisi avant que Guillermo, au bout de trois heures de discussion, se plaigne d'une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Bien évidemment, n'allant pas le suivre, Mathieu lui assura de rester assis ici, qu'il l'attendrait. Et il a entendu. Un quart d'heure. Une demi-heure. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, le barman vint le prévenir qu'ils fermaient dans un quart d'heure. Guillermo l'avait planté. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer, éclatant en sanglots après avoir résisté un quart d'heure en se répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et, lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, les pleurs reprirent, discrètement pour ne réveiller personne.

 **_ Eh, Mathieu !** _Ajouta Antoine en prenant son menton entre ses doigts et en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ **Crois pas une seule seconde que tu étais le fautif. Ce mec était juste un gros connard. Voilà tout. Ok ?**

Mathieu le fixa un long moment avant de renifler et d'hocher la tête. Antoine sourit à son tour et essuya ses larmes. Plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que ce petit gars avait vraiment un truc, quelque chose de plaisant. Comment ce Guillermo avait-il pu le lâcher comme ça ? Il vit Mathieu se rapprocher un peu. Non, pas encore un baiser !

" _Tu nous plais gamin._ "

Les lèvres de Mathieu rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était tendre, mais Antoine sentait que Mathieu laissait le désespoir le guider. Il était malheureux, Antoine l'avait réconforté et il se sentait mieux grâce à lui. Puis, le petit sentait un peu l'alcool. Alors le chevelu voulut le repousser. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Car Mathieu le faisait déjà.

 **_ J'vois… Le Patron est passé avant moi… Il a été plus malin…**

Il ricana nerveusement et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Antoine ne sut pas vraiment comment il sut que c'était le Patron qui l'avait embrassé mais il le vit déjà sortir son portefeuille et récupérer la somme promise qu'il tendit vers lui.

 **_ Barre-toi.**

 **_ Quoi…?** _Demanda Antoine, confus._

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?! J'ai dit barre-toi, tire-toi, casse-toi, barre-toi de chez moi et fissa.**

Antoine était surpris. Mathieu venait littéralement de changer de facette. Il était passé de "malheureux et rejeté" à "furieux connard". Il prit doucement l'argent avant que Mathieu ne se mette à hurler et réveille tout le monde. Ce dernier se leva alors et se dirigea vers son balcon. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de clopes.

 **_ … Je suis désolé Mat…**

Le paquet de clopes vola vers lui et il eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver. Message compris, Antoine déverrouilla la porte et se précipita dehors. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…?

* * *

 _* Trois chaudasses sur le cul d'un loup est un film inventé par Victor Bonnefoy (InthePanda) dans le cadre de l'épisode 14 d'Unknown Movies "Girlfriend Experience"._

 **Voilà ! Alors voici la précision : la fiction sera sur au moins 20 chapitres. Voilà, si ça peut rassurer les septiques quant à la vitesse des bisous, on aura pas de grand amour entre Mathieu et Antoine là maintenant tout de suite !**

 **Je vous bisous smack très fort en ces temps très dures !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back ! Après des mois d'absence...**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance... Ca fait un mois (oui un mois) que ce chapitre est écrit mais qu'il ne me satisfait. Je le trouve trop... Barf vous allez voir.**

 **Ce chapitre sera en "doublon" mais je laisse un peu de suspens.**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Mathieu et lui ne s'étaient plus vus. Une semaine que ce baiser avait eu lieu et que, par la suite, Mathieu l'avait renvoyé de chez lui. Une semaine qu'Antoine tentait de le contacter pour s'excuser. Mais rien. Mathieu le laissait souvent à l'interphone, ne lui laissant jamais l'accès à l'appartement. Il ne prenait d'ailleurs plus le risque de commander chez YoloPizza de peur que ce soit Antoine qui fasse le service ce jour-là.

Antoine ne savait plus quoi faire. Rongé par le remord, il en devenait moins performant à son travail et enchaînait les insomnies à ressasser son erreur. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Mathieu avait pu savoir qu'il avait embrassé le Patron. Il ne préférait pas vraiment savoir dans un sens.

Bref, alors qu'il venait de réclamer un jour de repos pour le lendemain, vidé de cette histoire, son patron le fit passer à la caisse. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Mathieu faire la queue. Fronçant les sourcils, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux derrière ses lunettes, espérant ne pas avoir déjà des hallucinations. Mais non, c'était bien Mathieu. Du moins, tout portait à croire que c'était lui. Il avait un air agacé sur le visage - probablement à l'idée de n'avoir d'autres choix que de revenir à cette pizzeria pour nourrir tous ses doubles - et Antoine eut du mal à conserver cet espoir que Mathieu venait pour discuter.

Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Antoine, il roula des yeux, comme si le fait qu'il soit dans la file du chevelu soit un malheur en plus de tous les autres qu'il avait sur le dos. Bien entendu, le chevelu en question fut vexé, surtout lorsque le petit osa un regard sur la file de sa collègue, heureusement (pour Antoine) bien trop longue pour qu'il en change.

Après deux clients qu'il expédia en vitesse, il se retrouva face à Mathieu. ENFIN !

 **_** **Salut** , _bégaya Antoine avec un petit sourire encore désolé._ **Ecoute, hm…**

 **_** **Te fatigue pas, le coupa le petit, c'est pas Mathieu.**

Antoine fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, l'interrogeant du regard. Mathieu roula des yeux, comme si c'était évident.

 **_ Réfléchis deux secondes : il ne peut plus te voir en peinture, tu croyais franchement que c'est lui qui allait se ramener au risque de te voir ?**

 **_ … Panda ?** _Tenta-t-il hésitant avant d'avoir une énième confirmation par un roulement d'yeux._ **Mais… Pourquoi il t'a envoyé toi ?**

 **_ … Ca t'arrive de réfléchir deux secondes avant de parler ou…?**

Bien que le chevelu ressente de nouveau de la vexation face au ton agacé du Panda, il se mit à y réfléchir deux secondes. Parmi toutes les personnalités qu'il avait vu, qui aurait pu venir habillé en Mathieu ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le Panda était probablement celui qui ressemblait le plus en tout point à son créateur. Et surtout celui en qui Mathieu devait avoir le plus confiance.

Il poussa un "aaah" signe de la petite lumière qui s'était allumée dans un coin de sa tête, avant que le Panda ne reprenne :

 **_ Ecoute, mec, je crève de froid sans ma fourrure, ses fringues me grattent et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi… Tu prends ma commande habituelle ?**

 **_ Pas de soucis !** _Sourit Antoine._ **Attend deux secondes, je vais prévenir le patron que c'est pour vous.**

 **_ … C'est sympa** , _sourit pour la première fois le Panda._

Ce sourire raviva une once d'espoir dans le cœur d'Antoine qui se mit à sourire comme un idiot avant de se précipiter en cuisine pour prévenir le patron. Surpris par l'humeur de son employé, il sourit malgré tout, content qu'il aille un temps soit peu mieux, et se mit en charge de préparer les pizzas pour Mathieu.

Il retourna à la caisse et fit signe au Panda que c'était bon, alors que ce dernier se tenait contre le radiateur le plus proche. A vrai dire, le revoir rendait Antoine… Mal ? Il avait cette pointe dans le cœur, celle que vous ressentez lorsque vous revoyez quelqu'un qui vous était proche et qui est parti de votre vie. De plus, le pizzaman était conscient que tout était de sa faute. Et c'est ça qui le déchirait. Il n'avait connu la famille que pour un court moment et, pourtant, il s'était déjà accroché à elle. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour Mathieu ? Sans doute.

Après avoir pris plusieurs commandes, le patron arriva avec la commande conséquente pour la famille. Antoine n'eut pas le temps de faire un signe au Panda qu'il s'était levé et était allé vers la sortie. La sortie ? Oui, car il n'était pas seul. Un grand garçon, les cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe assez fournie, portant un énorme sweat, entra à l'intérieur, suivit du Panda.

La pointe se fit à nouveau sentir, plus intensément cette fois. Qui était ce type qui venait aider Panda ? Le nouveau copain de Mathieu ? Antoine fut un moment jaloux de ce jeune homme. Et il fut encore plus inquiet lorsque son patron manifesta un intérêt pour ce dernier.

 **_ Victor ! Ca faisait longtemps dis-donc !** _Dit-il en passant de l'autre côté de la caisse._ **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Paris ?**

 **_ Bah…** , _commença-t-il alors qu'il rendait l'étreinte amical au patron_ , **Mathieu a besoin de moi, j'accours que veux-tu ?**

Son petit rire désopilait vraiment Antoine. Pourquoi ? Oh il n'avait rien de particulier. Juste de savoir que ce rire faisait rire Mathieu alors lui ne pouvait plus le voir. Ah bah voilà, maintenant il s'en voulait d'être méchant envers ce type sans aucune raison. Il était vraiment faible dans son genre…

Il avait totalement décroché de la conversation entre son patron et ce Victor, se penchant pour récupérer les pizzas et les poser sur le comptoir, réclamant un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le compte au Panda. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et tendit la somme au centime près. Mathieu avait vraiment tout calculé pour que sa créature n'ait pas à attendre trop s'il venait à croiser Antoine. Une nausée le prit soudainement face à cette accumulation de choses, mais il se retint de se précipiter aux toilettes.

 **_ Bon, on devrait y aller, se mit à dire le fameux Victor. Les pizzas vont être froides sinon.**

Alors qu'il venait en aide au Panda pour porter une partie de la pile, Victor regarda un moment Antoine dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilisa le chevelu. Ce regard ne voulait peut-être rien dire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon le regarde dans les yeux et, surtout, aussi longtemps. Il détourna le regard lorsque le patron s'adressa à lui.

 **_ Alors, tu restes longtemps en ville ?**

 **_ Non, je n'fais qu'passer** , _dit-il avec un grand sourire en calant les pizzas contre lui._ **Mais je reviendrais te voir à ton départ, c'est promis !**

 **_ T'as intérêt, gamin ! Allez, à la prochaine, bonne soirée !**

Alors que le patron repassait derrière le comptoir, Antoine regardait les deux partir. Ils semblaient si proche tous les deux… Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'idée que ce Victor puisse prendre sa place. Quel place ? Peu importe. Il regrettait son geste, il voulait tellement s'expliquer auprès de Mathieu… Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin auprès de lui ? Il n'était pas amoureux, pas au bout de trois semaine, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Mais il voulait être proche de lui. Autant que l'était ce garçon.

Lorsque son service fut fini, Antoine ne rentra pas immédiatement chez lui. Il était déjà minuit passé à cause de quelques problèmes à régler à la pizzeria et il n'avait pas le cœur à se retrouver seul. Il avait donc remonté la rue, passer devant chez Mathieu sans s'arrêter et était entré dans le premier bar venu.

Et là, il avait touché le fond. Enchaînant les verres les uns après les autres, assis au bar, Antoine se laissait aller. La colère et la tristesse le guidait. "Tu ne veux plus me répondre hein ?! Bah j'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai pas besoin de toi !", "Je te connais même pas ! Je m'en fous de toi, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre !", les reproches à l'encontre du créateur mais aussi de ses créations s'enchaînaient au rythme des verres qu'il buvait. Alors qu'il commençait à être un peu pompette, il fut surpris par une voix familière à côté de lui.

 **_ Alors gamin, on se laisse aller ?**

Il tourna la tête et vit le Patron sourire en coin à ses côtés. Antoine fronça les sourcils, comprenant difficilement que soit il était bourré au point d'avoir des hallucinations, soit le Patron était vraiment dehors. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et tenta de demander le plus clairement possible :

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?**

 **_ On a une vie, on reste pas chez nous. Heureusement sinon on crèverait de faim si je ne pouvais pas bosser. Et puis, on nous a gentiment viré ce soir.**

 **_ Comment ça ?** _Demanda Antoine en fronçant les sourcils encore plus qu'avant._

 **_ Ca t'occupe, le babysitter ?** _Ricana le Patron._

Antoine fut un peu vexé du fait que le Patron ne lui réponde pas vraiment à sa question. L'homme au costard semblait très sérieux malgré son ricanement. Le chevelu soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 **_ Du coup, il ne reste personne chez vous ?**

 **_ Quand je suis parti, il n'y avait plus que Mathieu et Victor. Panda venait de partir.**

A cette phrase, Antoine vit rouge. Seulement Mathieu et Victor hein ? Et ça ne mettait la puce à l'oreille qu'à lui ? Il était évident qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus l'un l'autre. Antoine avala le verre qu'il venait de commander cul sec et se leva de son siège.

 **_ Eh, tu vas où comme ça gamin ?** _Demanda le Patron, surpris de ce changement de situation._

 **_ Ca t'occupe ?** _Grogna Antoine en sortant du bar._

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il fit demi-tour, remontant la rue pour aller directement à l'immeuble de Mathieu. Il martyrisa le pauvre bouton de la sonnette, sachant qu'on allait pas le faire entrer du premier coup. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut car il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ses quatre vérités à Mathieu lorsqu'il décrocha l'interphone qu'on lui ouvrait la barrière. Un peu décontenancé sur le coup, surtout à cause de l'alcool, il se reprit et rentra malgré tout d'un pas décidé. Il prit l'ascenseur et, une fois au bon étage après deux essais ratés, il appuya fortement sur la sonnette de la porte. Mais ce n'est pas Mathieu qui lui ouvrit.

Il se retrouva face à Victor, uniquement vêtu d'un kigurumi panda ouvert jusqu'au nombril, la capuche sur la tête et la cigarette à la bouche. Il avait le sourire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Antoine, aka le mec qui lui avait donné les pizzas tout à l'heure. Il resta un moment figé mais Antoine n'était pas mieux. Savoir que Mathieu et lui étaient ensemble était un fait, le voir était blessant. Malgré tout, le jeune homme face à lui sembla reprendre ses esprits.

 **_ Mec, c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois…**

"C'est pas c'que tu crois" ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Comment pouvait-il juger de ce qu'Antoine ne comprendrait ou ne comprendrait pas ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de construire une phrase concrète dans son cerveau noyé dans le rhum-coco que Mathieu, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et traînant une couverture derrière lui, entrait dans la pièce.

 **_ Bon, c'est rég… Antoine ?** _Demanda-t-il, surpris, se cachant dans la couverture._

Le visage du touffu grimaça de rage. Il osait lui parler comme ça, comme si de rien était. Après une semaine sans nouvelle, il se pointait comme ça, juste une petite surprise. Mathieu fronça les sourcils face à cette colère qu'Antoine n'arrivait pas à exprimer avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait.

 **_ Non attends, c'est pas du tout…**

Un homme apparut derrière eux, un sac de nourriture chinoise toute prête à la main. Antoine se tourna vers lui, tout comme le regard de Victor et celui de Mathieu.

 **_ C'est bien ici la commande pour Sommet ?** _Dit-il d'une voix lasse._

Antoine se tourna vers eux. Il ricana nerveusement et pointa difficilement du doigt Mathieu.

 **_ Toi… T'es vraiment…**

 **_ C'est bon, mec… Je te ramène chez toi, t'es bourré,** _commença Victor en s'approchant de lui._

 **_ Non !** _Se mit-il à crier._ **Toi, tu me touches surtout pas…**

Victor se recula en levant les mains au ciel, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne se passerait rien. Antoine fixa un long moment les deux, plein de haine mais surtout trop plein pour parler. Malgré tout, il regarda Mathieu une dernière fois.

 **_ Tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge en fait… T'es qu'un salaud… Je…**

 **_ Eh, c'est bon là,** _le coupa Victor qui commençait à perdre patience._

De rage d'être coupé, il prit le sac du serveur et le balança à Victor, simplement pour se donner contenance d'avoir fait quelque chose de méchant au lieu de n'avoir rien dit, et descendit les escaliers pour ne pas attendre l'ascenseur comme un idiot. Il se sentait déjà assez ridicule de ne pas savoir aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

Dans la rue, il tapait du pied. Il titubait. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pensait qu'à ce mec. Ce mec à moitié à poil qui était dans l'appartement de celui qu'il voulait. Avec celui qu'il voulait. Lui-même complétement dénudé. Il sentait son sang-froid le lâcher, les larmes montés, la colère le submerger.

Il bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Il grogna, bien qu'il savait qu'il était en tort.

 **_ Antoine…? Ca va ?**

Il se tourna vers… Le Panda tiens. Forcément, trouvez-en un, vous avez tout le troupeau, pensa-t-il. Il roula des yeux et poussa un soupir, s'apprêtant à repartir.

 **_ Attends !** _Dit-il en le rattrapant._

 **_ Oh ça va !** _Grogna-t-il en se dégageant et en se tournant vers lui._ **Mathieu l'aime bien Victor, hein ?! C'est pour ça qu'il vous a tous dégager de l'appart ?!**

 **_ De quoi tu parles…?** _Fronça-t-il, visiblement confus._

 **_ De la pute qui te sert de créateur ! Bien que je sois pas étonné, je l'ai compris tout de suite ! Qui embrasse un mec pour le payer ?! Qu'il aille faire tous les appartements de la ville tant qu'il y est ! Tu lui diras que ça l'arrange bien de sauter tous les mecs mais que moi, parce que j'ai embrassé le Patron, il fait la frigide !**

Alors, qu'essoufflé, il terminait sa tirade après avoir hurler ses dernières phrases, il finit par regarder le Panda. Panda qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Voire pas qu'aux yeux vus qu'elles avaient coulé. Il le fixait avec un air choqué, mais surtout déçu. Comme si c'était lui qu'on insultait. Il finit par montrer un visage dur, reniflant et regardant Antoine droit dans les yeux.

 **_ T'en fais pas, Antoine… Le message est bien passé.**

Puis le Panda se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement dans la rue, puis entrant dans la petite allée après avoir composé le code pour ouvrir la barrière. "Le message est bien passé"… Il ne comprenait pas cette phrase et mettait la tristesse de la créature sur le compte du fait qu'il insultait son créateur. Qui le méritait. C'est donc bourré qu'Antoine rentrait chez lui, le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain matin, Antoine n'allait pas mieux. En plus de subir une horrible gueule de bois et de n'avoir que très peu dormi, il n'acceptait toujours pas ce qu'il avait vu ce soir-là. Mathieu et Victor… Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit les contacts. Il observa un moment le numéro de Mathieu avant de le supprimer définitivement. A quoi bon ? De toute manière, vu ce qu'il avait dit hier, même s'il se décidait finalement à pardonner le créateur, ce dernier ne le ferait probablement pas.

Il n'avait pas été en cours, prétextant une maladie quelconque le clouant au lit, et il s'était levé pour se faire un bon cocktail anti-gueule de bois. Dans sa tête, il ne cessait de se remémorer cette histoire. Mathieu, Victor, Mathieu, Victor… Plus voir ce souvenir, aussi flou soit-il, le hantait, plus il se sentait sur le point de vouloir tout péter. Mais Antoine était un homme naturellement calme et qui gardait son self-control.

Il avait décidé, bien qu'il resterait à la maison pour aujourd'hui, qu'il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Il s'était mis à réviser, à regarder la télé et à faire tout sauf penser à ces deux abrutis. Tiens, en parlant d'abrutis, Antoine reçut un appel d'un numéro non-enregistré. Curieux, il décrocha malgré tout.

 **_ All…**

Il s'interrompit face au bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. " _Oh non, pas eux…_ " pensa Antoine désespérément. Il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

 **_ Allô ? Putain mais… Arrête ça bordel ! Je te jure, mec, si je te chope, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !**

Victor ? Antoine fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait autant de bazar…? L'inquiétude monta inconsciemment en lui.

 **_ Panda, fais quelque chose bordel ! Il est en train de… Oh putain… Allô ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** _Soupira Antoine._

 **_ Mec, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, je… Non, non, non.**

Antoine entendit qu'on lâchait le téléphone et qu'on courait dans l'appartement. Ca criait, ça hurlait, ça faisait un vacarme pas possible et le chevelu se demandait comment il était encore possible qu'aucun voisin ne se soit plaint de tout ça.

 **_ Gros, ils sont tous fous ! Ils ont pris ma rhubarbe gros !** _Cria le Hippie dans le téléphone._

 **_ Hippie ! Lâche ce téléphone immédiatement !** _Hurla la voix de Victor à travers l'appartement._

 **_ Hippie ?** _Demanda Antoine malgré tout, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait._ **Il est où, Mathieu ?**

 **_ Il en a trop pris gros ! Trop pris !**

Et le téléphone tomba alors que le Hippie partait en hurlant. Au-dessus du vacarme, il entendait régulièrement Victor réclamer le calme, lui-même au bord de l'hystérie. Il soupira. Devait-il y aller ? Après tout, il avait sûrement aucune raison d'y aller et aucune raison qu'on lui ouvre… Il entendit un gros boum et le calme revint brusquement. Ok, il devait sûrement y aller.

Paniqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se leva brusquement de son siège. Il raccrocha pour être plus habile, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, et il enfila sa veste, courant jusqu'à l'appartement de Mathieu quelques mètres plus loin. Il sonna à l'interphone, se disant qu'on allait peut-être pas lui ouvrir. Mais si, et, comme hier, il eut un long moment de réaction avant d'entrer. Il courut dans les escaliers et sonna immédiatement à la porte de Mathieu. Et il fut de nouveau surpris de voir que la personne qui lui ouvrait était Mathieu lui-même. Le bordel avait repris de plus bel mais ce n'est pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était l'état général de Mathieu. Il était nonchalant, tirant une latte sur une cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il se tenait appuyer contre la porte, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

 **_ Oh, salut… Bienvenue dans le royaume de la pupute. Je t'en prie, entre dans ma maison close.**

Bien qu'il était visiblement bourré, le ton cynique et sarcastique de Mathieu ne faisait aucun doute. Le Panda lui avait fait passer le message et il lui en voulait. Il poussa la porte avec son pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque contre la butée de porte et il se dirigea à l'intérieur de son appartement. Et bon Dieu, Antoine ne pensait pas que l'Enfer pouvait exister sur Terre… Et pourtant.

Victor était allongé sur le canapé, la Fille près de lui et lui tenant la main. Le Patron se battait avec le Panda qui protégeait visiblement le Geek, le petit lui-même assis dans un coin, tout tremblant. Le Hippie tournait en rond dans l'appartement en secouant sa rhubarbe au-dessus des têtes de chacun, bien qu'en arrivant près de Mathieu, le regard froid de ce dernier l'en empêcha à la dernière minute. Le Prof lui passa devant pour sortir, armé une valise et de tonnes de dossiers sous le bras tandis que le Beauf entrait et sortait de la cuisine sans s'arrêter.

Antoine ferma la porte derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en un soir ? Il soupira et se dirigea précipitamment entre le Patron et le Panda. Ils étaient déjà bien amochés - le Patron avait la lèvre fendu en deux et le Panda commençait à avoir un œil au beurre noir et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

 **_ Ca suffit tous les deux !** _Dit-il en essayant de les écarter l'un de l'autre._

 **_ Alors la peluche, tu abandonnes ?!** _Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton chéri qui fait un malaise sur le canapé !_

 **_ Mêle toi de ton cul, Patron, pour une fois ! Et fous nous la paix, tu nous fais chier avec tes conneries.**

 **_ Victor s'occupe bien du tien visiblement** , _ajouta le Patron avec un sourire en coin._

Le Panda poussa Antoine si fort qu'il en tomba sur les fesses. Il se jeta sur le Patron et la bagarre reprit de plus belle. Le pizzaman se redressa en grimaçant et les observa se battre avant de reporter son regard sur Mathieu. Il les observait, un verre à la main, la tête contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne le comprenait pas. Ses créatures se battaient, détruisaient son appartement et il ne faisait rien.

 **_ T'attends quoi pour les séparer ?!**

 **_ Oh, je sais pas, ma prochaine cliente peut-être ?** _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

Antoine se mit debout en grognant et se dirigea vers lui. Et la claque partit toute seule. Il venait de gifler Mathieu, ramenant brusquement le silence et les regards sur eux. Le Patron et le Panda s'étaient lâchés et redressés, le Geek ne pleurait plus, la Fille avait relevé la tête vers eux et le Hippie en avait lâché sa rhubarbe. Mathieu, lui, se tenait la joue, tremblant. Puis il tourna la tête vers Antoine, le fixant, incrédule. Mais, avant que le chevelu n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le créateur le bouscula et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Antoine était désormais seul face à toutes les créatures qui le fixaient. Il était plongé entre la satisfaction et le remord. Satisfaction de l'avoir remis à sa place. Remord de l'avoir giflé pour ça. Il voulut s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre, mais le Patron s'interposa et pointa un flingue vers lui. Il leva immédiatement les mains en l'air, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

 **_ … Barre-toi, gamin,** _dit-il en baissant son arme._

Il en fallut pas plus pour Antoine qui, soulagé de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, se précipita hors de l'appartement.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'étron ! Encore désolé pour cette basse qualité... L'histoire que je voulais mener avec Pizzaman commencera au chapitre 6 donc accrochez-vous, cette situation ne durera pas longtemps :)**

 **Des grosses bises !**


	5. Chapter 5 (De l'autre côté)

**CECI. EST. UN. PAVE.**

 **Attention : ce chapitre fait 8133 mots. Soit deux fois les chapitres précédents. Mais c'est exceptionnel, je vous rassure.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est assez exceptionnel, autant par sa taille que par le ... _point de vue._**

 **Sur ces mots, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Antoine et lui ne s'étaient plus vus. Une semaine que ce baiser avait eu lieu et que, par la suite, il l'avait renvoyé de chez lui. Une semaine que Mathieu observait son téléphone, hésitant à contacter le chevelu. Mais rien. Mathieu le laissait souvent à l'interphone, ne lui laissant jamais l'accès à l'appartement. Il ne prenait d'ailleurs plus le risque de commander chez YoloPizza de peur que ce soit Antoine qui fasse le service ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était allongé sur son lit, regardant son téléphone et le numéro d'Antoine enregistré sur ce dernier, son doigt passant devant le symbole de l'appel. Mais il n'appuyait jamais. Il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait eu tort de le repousser par la faute du Patron. Car oui, si depuis une semaine, il ne parlait plus à Antoine, il ne parlait plus au Patron non plus. Il l'esquivait, ne lui répondait pas, bref, aucun signe de vie envers sa création, même au lit étant donné qu'ils partageaient le même. Mais rien.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il regardait les derniers sms qu'il avait reçu, notamment ceux d'un ami qu'il avait invité pour lui porter soutien, le Patron entra dans la pièce.

 **_ Gamin, y'a plus à bouffer. Faut qu'on commande des pizzas.**

Mais Mathieu ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, il fit semblant de regarder ses messages qu'il avait déjà relu une dizaine de fois inutilement. Son acolyte grogna et retourna dans le salon. Le petit tendit l'oreille.

 **_ Va lui dire, Panda. J'en ai ras les burnes de ses gamineries.**

Il l'entendit ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon. Mathieu se redressa et posa son téléphone sur le lit, s'étirant et se levant de ce dernier. Il passa habilement au-dessus des matelas et entra dans le salon. Le Panda le regardait avec un peu de reproches.

 **_ … Quoi ?** _Demanda-t-il, peu aimable, alors qu'il allait vers la cuisine._

 **_ T'as bien entendu le Patron.**

 **_ Qui ça ?** _Questionna-t-il, imitant une grimace d'incompréhension._

Le Panda roula des yeux en soupirant d'agacement dans le dos de Mathieu qui ouvrait les placards vides.

 **_ On a plus à manger. Il faut qu'on commande des pizzas.**

 **_ C'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule gamin,** _dit le Patron depuis le balcon, le pointant de sa cigarette et haussant le ton._

 **_ Et personne qui vient pour me prév…**

Il ferma les yeux en entendant un verre qu'on cassait au sol. Il serra les poings, essayant de se contenir et de ne pas céder au Patron. Il inspira fortement et ferma les placards.

 **_ Panda, donne ton kigu.**

 **_ Q-Quoi…?** _Commença à paniquer le Panda en serrant sa tenue contre lui._ **Mais… Pourquoi ?**

 **_ T'es le seul qui ait ma voix.**

 **_ … Et ?** _Hésita la peluche._

 **_ Et il faut qu'on commande des pizzas. Je n'irais pas, tu ne sortiras pas comme ça et on ne prend pas le risque de faire monter… Tu-sais-qui dans l'appartement. Et tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance.**

 **_ C'est hors de question ! Je te laisse pas mon kigu !**

Mathieu roula des yeux et prit la pelle et le balai pour ramasser le verre cassé. Bien entendu, le Patron resta volontairement dans les pattes pour le forcer à lui parler, mais il se contentait de lui donner volontairement des coups de balai. Il lui tourna le dos pour aller dans la cuisine jeter les débris. Il s'arrêta à la porte de la pièce lorsque le Patron parla de nouveau :

 **_ Eh gamin, je peux violer le Geek vu que je n'existe plus ?!**

Il resta un moment sur place puis entra dans la cuisine, le cri plaintif de ce dernier ne l'arrêtant pas. Le Panda, incrédule, le suivit.

 **_ Ca va pas la tête ?! Tu sais qu'il peut le faire.**

 **_ De quoi tu parles ? Va retirer ton kigu et va te changer.**

La peluche resta un moment sur place avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner.

 **_ T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.**

Mathieu s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et se tourna. Mais le Panda était déjà parti. Il soupira. Le Patron et lui n'avaient rien dit à propos de la nuit dernière à personne. Même son ami qu'il avait invité ne savait pas pourquoi il venait. Il se dirigea dans le salon. Le Patron était au balcon, en train de fumer. Il l'observa un moment avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Il vit le Hippie dans la douche et s'approcha, s'accroupissant. Ce dernier semblait revenir doucement à lui. Il était perché depuis deux bonnes heures et avait réclamé la salle de bain d'urgence. Mathieu lui sourit doucement.

 **_ Gros…**

 **_ Oui, Hippie ?** _Demanda doucement Mathieu en s'asseyant face à lui._

 **_ Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus le Patron ?**

 **_ Depuis quand tu poses des questions dignes du Geek toi ?** _Ria-t-il._

Mais le Hippie était visiblement sérieux. Il cessa doucement de rire et soupira, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il attendit un moment avant de regarder le Hippie. Ce dernier semblait déjà ailleurs. Il sourit un peu.

 **_ Non, Patron, arrête !**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Le Panda ? Il se leva brusquement et alla dans le salon. Le Patron tenait le kigurumi du Panda au dessus du balcon, prêt à le faire tomber, tandis que le Panda le suppliait de lui rendre, cachant une partie de son corps derrière la couverture… Du Prof visiblement. Le Patron fixait Mathieu droit dans les yeux.

 **_ Alors gamin, tu vas me laisser le jeter dans la rue sur le tas d'ordures ?**

 **_ S'il te plaît, Patron,** _supplia le Panda._ **Ma fourrure est longue à laver et…**

 **_ Vas-y, je te rattrape Panda !**

Le Patron et le Panda froncèrent les sourcils en entendant une voix en bas de la rue. Le Patron baissa les yeux vers cette dernière et les releva vers son créateur, visiblement en colère.

 **_ T'as appelé Bonnefoy ?! J'hallucine, t'as appelé Victor ?!**

Mathieu le fixa un moment avant faire une tête faussement sérieuse.

 **_ Bah non, j'ai appelé David Duchovni, ça se voit pas ?**

Patron, décontenancé du fait que Mathieu lui adressait enfin la parole, ne put réagir lorsque ce dernier s'approcha, lâchant un "Et toi, va t'habiller" au Panda qui semblait figé sur place. Il profita de la déconcentration du Patron pour lui arracher le kigurumi des mains et regarder par-dessus le balcon, saluant Victor avec un sourire.

 **_ Vas-y, sonne, le Geek va t'ouvrir !**

Il se recula du balcon et observa le Geek visiblement tout content d'accueillir Victor à l'interphone. Tout le monde appréciait Victor, sauf le Patron. Il détestait le garçon mais Mathieu n'avait jamais su pourquoi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il le regarda et le fixa froidement. Mais pas un mot, pas une remarque. Juste ce regard lourd de reproches.

Il n'attendit pas de réponses qu'il alla dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il observa le kigurumi du Panda. Il sentait déjà que le tissu se refroidissait sans le contact avec le corps de la peluche vivante. Il devait peut-être le garder au chaud après tout. Il soupira et décida de se déshabiller et de l'enfiler.

 **_ Gros…?**

 **_ Hm…?** _Demanda Mathieu en boutonnant le kigurumi._

 **_ Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Antoine de nous garder ? T'es crevé gros…**

Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes et observa le Hippie. Il était encore plus sérieux que tout à l'heure et ne semblait pas dans l'envie de laisser son cerveau divaguer de nouveau. Le Hippie avait un instinct très protecteur noyé sous des tonnes de stupéfiants. Il faisait attention à Mathieu depuis son état léthargique, attentif au moindre détail qui montrait un changement chez son créateur. Et ça, Mathieu le savait. Il le fixa un moment et soupira, se rapprochant et le faisant se lever, passant le bras du Hippie par-dessus ses épaules.

 **_ Allez, on va t'asseoir dans un endroit plus confortable.**

Il ouvrit la porte d'un habile mouvement de pied et se dirigea vers le canapé où il assit le Hippie. Enfin, assis, affalé plutôt.

 **_ Eh ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma fourrure ?!**

Il se retourna et vit le Panda habillé comme lui, se grattant par-dessus les tissus. Il ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette tenue. Mathieu soupira en le voyant si mal habillé. Le t-shirt mal mis en bas, le pantalon dont la braguette n'était même pas fermé, le chapeau mis de travers. Il s'approcha et remis ses vêtements en ordre.

 **_ Elle commençait à refroidir. Je la tiens au chaud le temps que tu ailles chercher les pizzas.**

Il regarda sa création dans les yeux. Il eut un petit sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

 **_ T'en fais pas, j'en prendrai soin.**

Ayant une confiance aveugle en Mathieu, le Panda se mit à sourire. Il releva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule du petit lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre.

 **_ Victor !** _Fit la voix du Geek._

Mathieu eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le Geek enlacé le jeune homme. Il sourit et croisa les bras. Victor rendit l'étreinte au Geek et releva les yeux vers Mathieu. Il fronça les sourcils puis que regarda vers le Panda qui se dandinait derrière lui.

 **_ … Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le kigu du Panda sur toi ?**

 **_ … Comment tu as su que je n'étais pas…?** _Commença Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils avant de se ressaisir._ **Non, oublie, je sais. Tu as pris le tien ?**

 **_ Et comment !**

 **_ Cool ! On pourra faire des soirées à thème Panda, dans ce cas.**

Le Patron ricana derrière lui.

 **_ T'inquiète pas, gamin, c'est pas comme s'ils en avaient pas déjà fait dans ton d…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Panda s'était jeté sur lui. Mathieu, soupirant, se tourna d'un air lasse et tira le Panda en arrière.

 **_ Arrête, ça sert à rien de te battre dans le vide,** _dit-il d'un air toujours aussi las, rhabillant sa créature._

Mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu remettre le chapeau en place, il fut plaqué par le col contre le mur par le Patron.

 **_ Mathieu !** _Avait crié le pauvre Geek, paniqué._

Le choc de sa tête contre la paroi le fit grimacer, mais il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à foudroyer sa personnalité du regard. Il vit du coin de l'œil Victor se rapprocher mais il lui fit un petit signe discret de la main de ne rien faire.

 **_ J'en ai ras le cul de tes gamineries,** _grogna le Patron._ **Oui, je lui ai roulé une pelle, et alors ?! Il était ni à toi, ni à moi que je sache !**

 **_ De quoi il parle Mathieu ?** _Demanda Panda en fronçant les sourcils._

 **_ Oh arrête, tu sauterais sur n'importe qui !** _Grogna le créateur en se dégageant de la poigne du criminel et en ignorant la question du Panda._ **T'as pas une once de respect pour moi !**

 **_ Et toi alors ?! Et si moi, j'le voulais ?! Ca ne compterait pas ça ?!**

 **_ Mais fais pas genre, Patron ! T'as pas de sentiments !**

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Et Mathieu n'en pensait pas un mot. Il déglutit en fixant sa création droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière n'avait rien répondu, il sentait la déception de cette dernière. Mais le Patron était rancunier et, passant de la déception à l'amertume en un dixième de secondes, il s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de Mathieu.

 **_ En attendant, c'est pour moi qu'il a bandé, pas pour toi.**

Cette phrase déclencha une phase de jalousie profonde chez Mathieu qui poussa sa personnalité au sol et la frappa à coups de poings désordonnés que le Patron esquivait habilement. Les cris de panique dans l'appartement, leur hurlant d'arrêter, s'intensifièrent, mais ce fut Victor, reculant le petit gringalet en le serrant au niveau de la taille, qui les séparèrent. Et lorsque le criminel revint à la charge, il les maintint à distance.

 **_ Woh ! C'est fini oui ?!** _Grogna d'une voix forte l'ami de Mathieu._ **Je suis pas venu ici pour faire la police, merde.**

Le Patron se dégagea, ne cessant pas de fixer son créateur.

 **_ T'oses m'abandonner pour un mec que tu connais depuis un mois ! Ca va faire dix ans qu'on vit ensemble !**

Mathieu cessa de forcer inutilement sur le bras de son ami, le mot "abandonner" le frappant en pleine poitrine. Le Patron le fixa un moment avant de partir dans la chambre et de claquer la porte. Personne n'osa bouger, plongeant l'appartement dans un inhabituel silence. Mathieu baissa les yeux, déglutissant de nouveau, et se dégagea de la poigne de Victor.

 **_ Je vais gonfler ton matelas…**

 **_ Mec…,** _commença Victor, visiblement inquiet._ **Ca va aller…?**

 **_ Oui, allez chercher les pizzas avec Panda.**

 **_ Mais…**

 **_ Va les chercher, s'il te plaît,** _soupira Mathieu en sortant un matelas gonflable de sous le canapé._

Personne n'osa le contredire. Le Panda baissa les yeux et remit correctement son chapeau.

 **_ Mince, j'ai oublié un truc. Je vais le cherch…**

 **_ Personne n'entre dans la chambre,** _l'interrompit brusquement Mathieu, relevant les yeux du matelas qu'il venait de déplier devant l'entrer de la cuisine._

Le Panda le regarda, baissa les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

 **_ Faut toujours qu'il fasse des caprices…,** _marmonna-t-il, grognon._

 **_ La monnaie est dans la poche de ma veste,** _ignora Mathieu en branchant le gonfleur et en laissant la technologie faire le reste._

Il se leva et observa les gens présents. Le Geek faisait semblant de jouer comme si de rien était, le Hippie planait comme à son habitude, et Victor était hésitant à partir. Quant au Panda, il enfilait la veste en faisant craquer sa nuque, comme s'il essayait de se mettre dans la peau de son créateur.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, entre le Geek et le Hippie, laissant le duo partir. Durant tout le temps où le matelas gonflait, personne ne parla. Mathieu ne quittait pas la porte de la chambre des yeux, regardant régulièrement sa montre pour voir depuis combien de temps le Patron s'était enfermé. Au bout de vingt minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

 **_ Mathieu ?** _L'appela la voix plaintif du Geek._

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il entra dans la chambre qui était plongé dans le noir, les traits du volet laissant malgré tout passé une douce lumière dans la pièce. Le criminel était évidemment dos à lui, allongé sur le flanc. Mathieu referma lentement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit.

 **_ Barre-toi.**

Mathieu s'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

 **_ Patron…**

 **_ Barre-toi !** _Grogna-t-il plus fort, la voix tremblante._

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il pleurait. Comme il s'en doutait. Il se haïssait d'avoir été aussi dur. Jamais avant, il ne s'était montré aussi dur envers aucune de ses créations, et la seule fois où il avait vu des larmes chez le Patron, le Panda avait malencontreusement trébuché et lui avait planté un couteau à viande dans la cuisse. Ce jour-là, ça n'avait pas été la joie pour les occupants de l'appartement.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et essuya les premières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha malgré tout et grimpa sur le lit, se collant contre son dos pour l'enlacer. Le Patron se dégagea et se tourna vers lui.

 **_ Mais tu vas dégager bordel ?!**

 **_ Patron, s'il te plaît… Je m'en veux, vraiment…**

 **_ Oh arrête, tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit !** _Grogna le Patron._ **Tu te fiches pas mal de me faire souffrir.**

 **_ Mais arrête ! J'ai déconné, je sais, mais comprends-moi…**

 **_ Non, toi comprends-moi gamin,** _l'interrompit le criminel._ **Tu m'as abandonné !**

 **_ C'est faux !** _Grogna Mathieu, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses propres joues._

 **_ Oh que si ! Pendant une semaine, je n'avais de réponses, pas de déjeuner, pas de "bonne nuit", pas de "bonjour" ! Tout ça pour un type que tu ne connaissais pas ?! Mais va chier, sérieux !**

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa personnalité face à lui était fragile, en larmes et à bout. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Le Patron était sa création la plus forte, la plus fière. Jamais il ne ferait sa petite pleureuse sans raison. Son double le plus dur à supporter pourtant… Mathieu s'occupait de lui comme son enfant, comme les autres. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elles étaient nées. Une histoire assez sombre… Qu'importe.

Il se sentait si mal. Si mal de l'avoir laissé ainsi seul alors qu'il le couvait tout autant que les autres, tout ça à cause d'un baiser entre lui et Antoine. _Antoine…_ Il soupira et chercha désespérément une excuse à ses actes, tandis que le Patron ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

 **_ … Tu vois ? Tu sais que j'ai raison…**

 **_ Sois pas idiot, je te punissais simplement…,** _marmonna-t-il, sans conviction._

 **_ Me punir ?!** _Hurla le Patron._ **Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! A me torturer ?! J'étais le seul qui n'avait pas le droit à mes petites attentions habituelles alors que c'est moi, moi qui bosse le plus, moi qui ramène du blé à la maison, moi qui protège tout le monde, moi qui…**

 **_ Mais ta gueule ! Ta gueule !** _Hurla à son tour Mathieu._ **Je sais que j'ai déconné ! J'ai compris, j'ai saisi le concept ! Je m'en veux, Patron, je voulais pas…**

Il soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains, inspirant profondément et expirant. Il retira ses mains de son visage et regarda le Patron droit dans les yeux.

 **_ T'es, de loin, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance Patron…**

 **_ Te fatigue pas gamin. On sait toi comme moi que si tu devais confier ta vie à l'un d'entre nous, ce ne serait définitivement pas moi.**

Le Patron lui tourna le dos avant que son créateur ait le temps de lui répondre, soupirant un "va-t'en" à peine audible. Il venait de couper court à la conversation et son soupir obligeait Mathieu à ne pas relancer la conversation. Il déglutit et se leva brusquement, sortant de la chambre en claquant dans la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon après avoir descendu les marches, il se retrouva face à ses personnalités, la Fille, le Prof, le Flic et le Redneck rentrés de leur escapade. Ils étaient tous figés, le Geek avait cessé de jouer, le Hippie le fixait étrangement. Les cris entre les deux jeunes hommes avaient du éveiller l'attention des créations. Mathieu grogna.

 **_ Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?!**

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine, grognant à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre de ne pas entrer dans la chambre sous peine de se faire éjecter illico presto.

Le reste de la soirée fut froid et tendu. Lorsque Victor et Panda revinrent à l'appartement, Mathieu buvait un verre dans la cuisine, le Geek jouait sans rien dire, sans même une réaction face à un ennemi récalcitrant, le Hippie restait assis dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que le Prof, le Redneck et le Flic jouait à un jeu de cartes quelconque où le Démon se jouait le rôle d'arbitre. La Fille avait relevé le regard de son magazine et lancé un regard qui voulait tout dire ; ce soir, ça n'allait pas être la joie.

A table, dans la cuisine. Victor tentait de mettre un peu d'ambiance en racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais rien. Seul la curiosité du Geek lui répondait. Mathieu tirait la gueule face à sa pizza, les autres ne parlaient pas beaucoup, comme à leur habitude, mais le Panda restait surtout très attentif à son créateur. Créateur qui n'avalait rien. Le Patron n'était même pas venu se joindre à eux…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le Prof prévint Mathieu que l'ambiance tendu du repas les déplaisait et qu'il sortait de nouveau, lui et ses trois compères de voyage. Le Geek et le Hippie demandèrent à accompagner les camarades, visiblement peu enclin à rester dans l'appartement eux aussi. Le petit accepta d'un signe las de la main avant de se lever et de s'approcher du Panda.

 **_ Tu veux récupérer ta fourrure ?** _Demanda-t-il sur un ton morne._

Le Panda le fixa un moment avant de toucher le kigurumi et surtout le revers de celui-ci.

 **_ … Tu peux le garder encore un peu ? Il est pas assez chaud.**

Mathieu hocha la tête en sortant une cigarette qu'il bloqua entre ses lèvres.

 **_ Hm… Sans la cigarette ?**

Mathieu releva les yeux vers sa personnalité. Cette dernière le fixa avec un petit sourire hésitant. Il se rappela alors que Panda détestait l'odeur de cigarette sur sa fourrure. Il soupira et la rangea, se dirigeant vers le salon. Au même moment, surgissant de la chambre, le Patron traversa la pièce, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre sa veste, l'enfiler et sortir de l'appartement sans un mot.

Mathieu sentit alors une gêne s'installer très rapidement en lui. Il se trouvait seul avec le Panda et Victor, tous deux encore vers la cuisine dont il occupait l'entrer. Il se tourna vers eux. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Le petit roula les yeux.

 **_ Je tiens pas la chandelle. Je me barre.**

Il n'attendit pas de réponses des deux "amis" et sortit dehors, remontant la capuche du kigurumi sur sa tête. Il avait découvert la relation assez … peu anodine entre eux à une soirée organisée chez Victor. Il était venu chercher le Panda qu'il avait retrouvé dans les bras du garçon dans une position assez gênante. Tout le long du voyage, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Ils avaient décidé que ça resterait entre eux, d'un commun accord.

Mathieu avait bien compris qu'entre Victor et Panda, ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. Ils s'entendaient déjà très bien avant, ayant tout deux une passion pour la musique, et il se doutait bien que ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça entre eux deux. Ils ne se voyaient presque jamais faute de la distance et, maintenant que tout le monde était parti, le petit pouvait bien laisser l'appartement à sa personnalité. De toute manière, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul…

Une fois dans la rue, il croisa le Patron qui fumait une cigarette devant le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pleurer, ni même être triste derrière ses lunettes noires. Il émanait de sa personnalité… Du mépris. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers son créateur lorsque ce dernier sortit de l'immeuble. Mathieu soupira et se mit à marcher le long du trottoir d'un pas lent. Très lent. Trop lent. Il ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il marchait déjà depuis un moment et s'était plutôt éloigné de son appartement. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé constamment. Il vit un banc et se posa dessus, attendant que le temps passe. A vrai dire, il réfléchissait beaucoup, repensant à Antoine et au Patron. D'un côté, il se disait qu'il avait probablement été trop loin. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, et puis Antoine ne lui appartenait pas, il le connaissait à peine. De l'autre, sa fierté reprenait le dessus et lui rappelait que le Patron savait qu'Antoine lui plaisait beaucoup et il était conscient de lui piquer celui qui l'intéressait.

Malgré tout, Mathieu sentait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Ni l'un ni l'autre, malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives, n'avaient eu la chance de s'expliquer auprès de lui, de justifier leur acte ou même d'expliquer leur version des faits. Après tout, à cause de l'alcool ce jour-là, il s'était vite emporté, sa fierté ayant fait le reste. Mais désormais, Mathieu était décidé : il allait rentrer, s'excuser auprès du Patron puis, demain, il appellerait Antoine pour discuter.

Il se leva du banc, décidé, avant de faire la route retour, de quoi lui prendre une vingtaine de minutes. Mais, à quelques mètres du portique de son immeuble, il vit un homme en sortir, visiblement ivre. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette de la personne.

 **_ Antoine ?** _Demanda-t-il, hésitant._

Mais le jeune homme, trop ivre, ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha de lui mais Antoine le bouscula sans vraiment le voir, grognon. Cependant, le petit remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ou il pleurait déjà. Il ne voyait pas à cause de la nuit. Inquiet, il tenta de lui adresser la parole à nouveau.

 **_ Antoine…? Ca va ?**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux et de soupirer d'agacement avant de reprendre sa route. Mais Mathieu ne voulait pas le laisser partir dans cet état.

 **_ Attends !** _Dit-il en le rattrapant._

 **_ Oh ça va !** _Grogna-t-il en se dégageant et en se tournant vers lui._ **Mathieu l'aime bien Victor, hein ?! C'est pour ça qu'il vous a tous dégager de l'appart ?!**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, confus. Antoine semblait vraiment en colère mais tenait des propos incohérents. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à parler. L'alcool, sans doute…

 **_ De quoi tu parles…?**

 **_ De la pute qui te sert de créateur !**

Le petit sursauta à ce brusque haussement de ton de la part du pizzaman. Et puis… Venait-il de le traiter de pute…?

 **_ Quoi ? Mais, Antoine…**

 **_ Bien que je sois pas étonné,** _reprit le chevelu sans visiblement entendre Mathieu_ , **je l'ai compris tout de suite ! Qui embrasse un mec pour le payer ?! Qu'il aille faire tous les appartements de la ville tant qu'il y est !**

Mathieu plissa les yeux, une pointe dans le cœur. Il sentait que les larmes pointaient face à cette agression. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup…?

 **_ Mais arrête… Qu'est-ce qui te prends…? Pourquoi tu es aussi méchant avec moi…?**

Mais, encore une fois, il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Pire encore, il continuait son horrible discours à l'encontre de Mathieu qu'il croyait être le Panda.

 **_ Tu lui diras que ça l'arrange bien de sauter tous les mecs mais que moi, parce que j'ai embrassé le Patron, il fait la frigide !**

 **_ Mais ta gueule,** _avait crié Mathieu, à bout de nerfs._

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, son cœur lui faisait mal et il se sentait nauséeux. Pourquoi Antoine réagissait-il ainsi ? Il ne semblait même pas l'entendre, aussi fort que Mathieu puisse parler. Essoufflé, le chevelu venait de terminer sa tirade après avoir hurler ses dernières phrases et il semblait que le petit ne soit en rien la raison de son silence. Il avait probablement fini de vider son sac… Sac visiblement bien rempli.

Antoine se mit à regarder Mathieu à nouveau. Mathieu qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Voire pas qu'aux yeux vus qu'elles avaient coulé. Il le fixait avec un air choqué, mais surtout déçu. Comment le pizzaman si gentil, celui qui lui avait plu au premier regard, le même qui lui avait offert les pizzas, l'avait aidé à ramener ses courses, à soigner le Patron et à s'occuper d'eux… Comment pouvait sortir de la bouche de cette personne des mots si dures…?

Mais Mathieu n'était pas le genre de garçon à pleurer devant le chevelu. Non. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer, à se dire que les propos d'Antoine étaient justifiés. Il n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton, peu importe qu'il pense qu'il parlait au Panda ou à lui. Il pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais jamais il ne pardonnerait les actes d'Antoine. Il ne les méritait pas. Il finit par montrer un visage dur, reniflant et regardant Antoine droit dans les yeux.

 **_ T'en fais pas, Antoine… Le message est bien passé.**

Puis Mathieu lui tourna le dos, essuyant du dos de la manche du kigurumi les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il atteignit la petite barrière, composa le code et entra dans l'allée, marchant d'un pas rapide et pressé vers l'immeuble. Il entendit la barrière se bloquer et il se tourna. Le Patron venait d'arriver. Il avait certainement tout vu. Mathieu roula des yeux, désespéré, sentant les larmes arrivés de plus en plus vite. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Il accéléra le pas, entrant dans le hall d'immeuble tandis que le Patron lui demandait de l'attendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il martela le bouton de l'ascenseur, grognant des insultes à ce dernier lui réclamant d'aller plus vite. Mais le criminel entra avant que ce dernier arrive à l'étage, si bien que Mathieu donna un coup de pied dedans avant de grimper à la hâte les escaliers.

 **_ Gamin !** _Hurla-t-il._ **Attends !**

 **_ Laisse moi tranquille ! Moi je te casse pas les burnes quand t'as envie de voir personne, alors lâche-moi !**

Mathieu commençait à s'essouffler. Il n'était pas un grand sportif - bien que s'occuper de sa petite famille était un sport à plein temps. Mais les escaliers commençaient à l'épuiser et il avait encore deux étages à monter. Cependant, savoir que sa personnalité le suivait et voulait discuter avec lui de cette scène entre lui et le chevelu lui donnait le tonus pour grimper les deux derniers étages.

 **_ Attends-moi, putain !** _Grogna le Patron._

 **_ Pourquoi faire ?!** _Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers les escaliers desquels apparaissait sa personnalité._ **Pour qu'enfin tu puisses me sortir une vanne cinglante sur le fait que je t'ai fait la gueule à toi, ma personnalité, une des seules personnes à qui je tiens le plus au monde, tout ça pour un connard qui me traite de pute ?! Mais vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, t'as même pas besoin qu'on discute pour me les briser !**

Il se tourna furieusement vers la porte de l'appartement qu'il ouvrit et claqua brusquement, attirant Panda et Victor hors de la cuisine. Bien entendu, ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que le Patron entrait brusquement à son tour.

 **_ C'est bon, gamin !** _Grogna le Patron en l'attrapant par le poignet et en le tournant vers lui._ **J'en ai ras les burnes de tes caprices et de tes humeurs ! Je suis pas obligé de supporter ça, et pourtant je le fais !**

 **_ Oh pauvre choute !** _Grogna Mathieu en se dégageant._ **Moi je suis pas obligé de vous supporter non plus, et je le fais ! Tous les jours, je me casse le cul à m'occuper de vous. A vous faire le petit déjeuner, à faire les courses, à faire le ménage, à m'occuper de tout ça ! J'm'occupe tous les jours de vous et j'ai même pas le droit à du respect d'un type qui me plaît, rien qu'une fois ! J'ai pas de liberté, j'ai pas de vie, j'ai pas de copains et quand j'ai le malheur d'en avoir, j'ai le droit au connard de service ! Alors tu m'excuseras de péter un putain de câble quand ça va pas, merde !**

 **_ Mathieu !**

Mathieu se tourna vers le Panda qui venait de l'appeler. Il semblait inquiet et à la fois triste de voir son créateur dans cet état. Honteux de s'être montrer de la sorte, le petit grogna, se débarrassant précipitamment du kigurumi, et se précipita dans la chambre dont il claqua la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre cette dernière. Il éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Méritait-il vraiment tout ça ? Toute cette haine, tout ce rejet, tout ce malheur… Avait-il fait quelque chose pour mériter tout ça…?

Reniflant, il se leva et se mit en boule au milieu de son lit, les yeux clos, les sanglots ne se calmant pas. Personne ne semblait oser entrer pour venir le voir, et c'était tant mieux. Il aurait congédier quiconque serait rentré de manière froide et brusque de toute manière…

Lorsque Mathieu rouvrit les yeux, la lumière douce du soleil filtrait dans la pièce à travers les trait du volet. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte. Il se redressa doucement. Personne ne dormait dans la chambre. Personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans la pièce… Alors pourquoi avait-il un plaid sur le dos…? Peu importe. Il éjecta le bout de tissu et se leva, frottant son visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Il osa un coup d'œil vers le réveil. 11h. Tout le monde devait être réveillé.

Il enfila un t-shirt et sortit de la pièce. En effet, tout le monde était levé, tout était rangé et certains prenaient même leur petit-déjeuner. Victor devait être derrière tout ça. Tant mieux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignorant les "bonjour" de ses personnalités pour attraper un verre à whisky et une bouteille de Jack.

 **_ C'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ça, gamin ?** _Demanda le Patron en lui prenant la bouteille._

Sans un mot, Mathieu lui arracha la bouteille des mains, retira le bouchon et se servit un verre plein.

 **_ Ah, ça y est, ça recommence ? Tu vas me recasser les couilles à m'ignorer ?**

En guise de réaction, le créateur claqua la bouteille sur la table sans la reboucher et avala une gorgée de son verre. Une longue gorgée. Il grimaça face au goût, peu agréable dès le matin, mais il en avait besoin. Il tourna la tête vers le Geek et la Fille qui, prenant leur déjeuner, s'étaient arrêtés dans leur geste pour mieux observer leur créateur d'un air abasourdi.

 **_ Salut Math… C'est du whisky que tu bois…?**

Il se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Victor. Il n'allait pas lui faire la morale, lui aussi ?! Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il veut, non ? Il était majeur, chez lui et sain d'esprit, merde ! Il roula des yeux et lui passa à côté.

 **_ Ah mais encore mieux ! La mijaurée ignore tout le monde aujourd'hui !**

Le Patron sortit derrière lui et se mit debout sur la table basse.

 **_ Si Mathieu nous ignore, on peut le considérer comme absent. Donc, Messieurs et Madame, aujourd'hui, on peut faire ce qu'on veut !**

Il quitta la table basse, rejoignant la cuisine d'où sortit un cri plaintif du Geek et des cris agacés de la Fille qui tentait de le défendre. Et, à partir de là, ce fut l'apocalypse dans l'appartement. Le Panda se rua dans la cuisine pour que le Geek puisse se dégager de l'étreinte du Patron, alors que ce dernier en profitait pour courir hors de la pièce. Le Démon se mit à disparaître dans un soupir agacé, alors que le Flic décida que c'était sûrement le bon moment pour partir de l'appartement. Le Prof, qui travaillait sur le canapé, se boucha une oreille avec son index, collant l'autre contre son épaule alors qu'il écrivait de son autre main valide. Le Hippie profita que tous avait détourné leur attention pour se couler une douille dans un coin. Le Redneck, lui, ne savait que faire, bégayant des phrases pour prendre partie sans vraiment prendre partie pour qui que ce soit.

Au milieu de tout ça, Mathieu s'installa à son balcon, s'allumant une cigarette et alternant entre cette dernière et son verre de Whisky. Victor arriva derrière lui.

 **_ Tu ne vas rien faire pour arrêter ça ?!** _Cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit._

 **_ J'en ai un peu ras-le-cul de devoir tout faire,** _répondit Mathieu d'un ton nonchalant sans le regarder._ **Si tu veux arrêter tout ça, démerde-toi et me fais pas chier.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend Mathieu…?** _Demanda Victor sur un ton triste._ **Je te reconnais pas, là… C'est ta famille, tes personnalités, tes…**

 **_ Ma, mes, mes,** _grogna le petit, coupant son ami en se retournant son ami._ **Regarde-les ! J'ai beau leur dire tous les jours qu'ils ne doivent pas hurler, de ne pas se frapper entre eux, et ça ne change rien. C'est bon, j'ai assez donné. Si tu veux user ton énergie inutilement, vas-y, je t'en prive pas. Mais me force pas à en faire autant.**

Il vida le reste de son verre cul-sec avant de retourner vers la cuisine pour le remplir à nouveau. Il entendit Victor grogner et s'engueuler avec le Patron avant de prendre le téléphone et de passer un coup de fil. A qui ? Mathieu s'en fichait.

 **_ Allô ? Putain mais… Arrête ça bordel ! Je te jure, mec, si je te chope, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !**

Une fois son verre rempli, Mathieu s'installa à l'angle de la porte de la cuisine, observant la situation. Le Patron s'amusait à tourmenter tout le monde, avant de se mettre au balcon et de gueuler des insanités aux passants dans la rue d'en dessous.

 **_ Panda, fais quelque chose bordel ! Il est en train de…**

Dès que le Panda s'en mêla, les deux compères se mirent à se battre, sous les yeux de Mathieu qui se contentait de les observer en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette. Puis, il regarda Victor qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. _Alors, ça fait quoi de changer de bord,_ pensa amèrement Mathieu, ravi de voir quelqu'un souffrir de ce qu'il subissait chaque jour.

 **_ Oh putain… Allô ?**

Mathieu n'entendit pas la réponse de la personne que Victor avait appelé mais il savait qu'il attendait une réponse. Et il était presque sûr de savoir quel numéro son ami avait appelé.

 **_ Mec, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, je… Non, non, non.**

Mathieu suivit Victor du regard. Ce dernier avait couru auprès du Panda, l'aidant à tirer le Patron en arrière pour qu'il lâche le Geek qu'il était en train de déshabiller. Désintéressé, il se dirigea vers la petite table, écrasant sa cigarette, avant d'aller vers le téléphone que le Hippie tentait tant bien que mal à ramasser. Une fois qu'il se redressa, Mathieu lui prit la douille qui était bloqué entre ses lèvres et en tira une longue latte.

 **_ Gros, ils sont tous fous ! Ils ont pris ma rhubarbe gros !** _Cria le Hippie dans le téléphone._

 **_ Hippie ! Lâche ce téléphone immédiatement !** _Hurla Victor à travers l'appartement._

Le créateur remit la douille entre les lèvres de sa personnalité et mima avec ses lèvres de ne pas lâcher le téléphone. Un moment de lucidité passa à travers les yeux du Hippie qui serra le téléphone un peu plus contre son oreille.

 **_ Hippie ?** _Demanda Antoine de l'autre côté du combiné._ **Il est où, Mathieu ?**

Le Hippie hésita avant de répondre. Mathieu lui disait qu'il n'était pas là, le rendant confus. Comment pouvait-il être et ne pas être là en même temps ? Son cerveau drogué se mit à paniquer.

 **_ Il en a trop pris gros ! Trop pris !**

Et le téléphone tomba alors que le Hippie partait en hurlant. Le petit suivit du regard le Hippie qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine.

La folie régnait dans l'appartement. La Fille qui s'interposait entre le Patron et le Panda en leur hurlant des insanités, les deux eux-mêmes dans une joute verbale qui allait certainement mal finir. Victor qui hurlait aux trois de rester calme, le Geek qui pleurait dans son coin, le Prof qui gueulait à tous de se la fermer et le Redneck qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Et lui, qui restait là, à observer calmement tout ce qu'il endurait chaque jour lui être totalement hors de portée. Il but une gorgée de whisky, croisant le regard de Victor qui le suppliait de lui venir en aide. Mais, avant que le petit puisse lui répondre, le jeune homme tourna de l'œil et tomba au sol. Et, tout à coup, la pièce fut silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Victor qui était allongé au sol. Même Mathieu n'osait bouger. La pièce était si silencieuse qu'ils purent tous entendre la tonalité signifiant qu'Antoine avait raccroché.

 **_ … Putain Victor !** _Cria le Panda en s'agenouillant près de lui._

 **_ Mettez-le sur le canapé, bande d'idiots !** _Grogna le Prof en se levant et en allant les aider._

Mathieu souffla et posa son verre de whisky sur la table, s'approchant d'un pas peu assuré à cause de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter à jeun.

 **_ Non !** _Grogna le Panda qui soulevait son ami avec le Patron et le Prof._ **On a pas besoin de toi, là. T'es saoul, tu vas le faire tomber.**

Le petit grogna un "va te faire, dans ce cas" avant de récupérer son verre qu'il termina cul-sec de nouveau avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva le Hippie, assit dans un coin, serrant des rhubarbes contre lui. Il soupira et le fit se lever.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros…? Pourquoi on s'aime plus…?**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le Hippie semblait vraiment dans son trip, mais restait comme à son habitude très sensé. Le créateur soupira et lui fit signe d'aller dans le salon. Le drogué ne se fit pas prier et s'y précipita, ne lâchant pas sa rhubarbe.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et respira un bon coup. Il allait finir par tout péter. Il en avait ras-le-bol, il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Là, il avait atteint ses limites. Il inspira fortement, essayant de ne pas craquer devant les autres. Il s'alluma une cigarette et retourna à l'angle de la porte de la cuisine.

Le Hippie restait sur place et pour cause, les disputes avaient repris de plus belles entre le Patron et le Panda, qui commençaient à se pousser l'un l'autre. Le Geek n'osait bouger de sa place de peur qu'on le remarque et qu'on s'attaque à lui de nouveau. Quant à la Fille, elle se tenait près de Victor, lui caressant les cheveux et lui tenant la main.

Au même moment qu'une bagarre éclatait entre la peluche et le criminel, quelqu'un sonna à l'interphone. Le Prof, agacé et pliant bagage pour aller travailler ailleurs, grogna et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le portail, sans vraiment s'intéresser à qui pouvait être de l'autre côté.

Antoine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver jusqu'au troisième car on sonna très vite à la porte. Mathieu, voyant que personne n'allait ouvrir, soupira, tirant une latte sur sa cigarette qu'il souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le chevelu semblait surpris de voir le créateur lui ouvrir. Ce dernier était satisfait de le voir, rien que pour pouvoir tirer profit d'une probable vengeance. Nonchalant, il tira une latte sur sa cigarette. Il s'appuya contre la porte, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

 **_ Oh, salut… Bienvenue dans le royaume de la pupute. Je t'en prie, entre dans ma maison close.**

Mathieu s'arrangea pour que, malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, Antoine ressente le cynisme et le sarcasme dans ses propos. Il lui en voulait tellement, ces propos qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge, lui brûlant le cœur et réchauffant la rancœur à l'égard du pizzaman. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris de sa réaction, ce qui, inconsciemment, énervait le créateur. Il ne semblait pas pressé à l'idée d'exprimer ses excuses pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

De rage, il poussa la porte avec son pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque contre la butée de porte et il se dirigea à l'intérieur de son appartement. Mathieu se réinstalla dans l'angle de la cuisine, trouvant que c'était le meilleur point de vue pour observer la bagarre entre Panda et Patron qui commençait à sérieusement s'envenimer. Il remarqua alors que le Hippie avait changé de place et s'amusait à "bénir" les gens en secouant au-dessus de leur tête de la rhubarbe. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, Mathieu, peu enclin à ce genre de festivité, le foudroya du regard.

 **_ Dégage.**

Le camé ramena sa rhubarbe contre sa poitrine, se reculant légèrement. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna secouer sa rhubarbe ailleurs. Le petit soupira et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour boire un dernier verre, permettant ainsi au Redneck, qui ne savait que faire, d'entrer dans la cuisine puis d'en ressortir sans rien. Il le remplit lentement, ses gestes devenus plus confus à cause des deux autres verres déjà ingérés. Le temps qu'il se serve, Antoine avait fermé la porte et s'était interposé entre le Patron et le Panda qui semblaient amochés. Peu importe, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

 **_ Ca suffit tous les deux !** _Dit-il en essayant de les écarter l'un de l'autre._

 **_ Alors la peluche, tu abandonnes ?! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton chéri qui fait un malaise sur le canapé !**

 **_ Mêle toi de ton cul, Patron, pour une fois !** **Et fous nous la paix, tu nous fais chier avec tes conneries.**

 **_ Victor s'occupe bien du tien visiblement,** _ajouta le Patron avec un sourire en coin._

Le Panda poussa Antoine si fort qu'il en tomba sur les fesses. Il se jeta sur le Patron et la bagarre reprit de plus belle. Mathieu, lui, observait ses personnalités se battre sans rien faire. Il se sentait vide. Vide d'émotion, uniquement nourri par la colère d'hier. Il posa lentement sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte. Antoine le fixait, il le sentait bien. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Ses créatures se battaient, détruisaient son appartement. C'était plus intéressant.

 **_ T'attends quoi pour les séparer ?!** _Se mit à hurler le pizzaman._

Mathieu baissa les yeux vers lui.

 **_ Oh, je sais pas, ma prochaine cliente peut-être ?** _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

Ce cynisme ne sembla pas plaire au chevelu qui se mit debout en grognant et se dirigea vers lui. Et la claque partit toute seule. La tête de Mathieu avait suivi le mouvement le faisant lâcher le verre sous le choc. Tout à coup, il sentit une horrible pointe en lui. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer…?

Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Le Patron et le Panda s'étaient lâchés et redressés, le Geek ne pleurait plus, la Fille avait relevé la tête vers eux et le Hippie en avait lâché sa rhubarbe. Mathieu, sous le choc, se tint la joue en relevant des yeux humides vers Antoine. Ses nerfs le lâchaient, il tremblait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il remarqua qu'Antoine lui-même était sous le choc. Il allait dire quelque chose. Il voulait visiblement dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sortait.

Déçu, Mathieu plissa les yeux, ne retenant pas les premières larmes, avant de le bousculer et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où il éclata en sanglots. Il se tenait toujours la joue, ayant du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi…? Il attendit la porte de l'appartement claquée, avant que celle de la chambre soit ouverte. Le Patron. Il savait que c'était lui. Il était le seul à rentrer avec autant de confiance dans la pièce.

Il emmena son créateur s'asseoir sur le lit, le forçant à lâcher sa joue.

 **_ J'en peux plus, Patron… Je veux plus, j'en ai assez… J'en ai assez…**

Le souffle de Mathieu se précipita dans sa poitrine, commençant chez lui une crise de panique.

 **_ Eh, gamin, on se calme… On va s'allonger tranquillement, toi et moi, respirer à fond et se reposer, ok ?**

Il hocha la tête précipitamment, même s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, le criminel forçant son créateur à inspirer fortement puis à expirer, le calmant un peu. Cependant, les sanglots, eux, ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

 **_ Je peux plus supporter ça… Je vous aime tellement, mais je ne peux pas prendre soin de vous…**

 **_ Si t'arrêtais de faire le con aussi…,** _ricana doucement le Patron, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

 **_ Mais je peux pas tout le temps faire ça, Patron,** _s'énerva Mathieu._ **Je peux pas tout le temps m'interposer dans vos bagarres, vérifier si dans mon dos tu nous fous pas un sédatif dans le verre, je peux plus prendre soin de vous, j'ai plus les épaules pour ça… J'en peux juste plus…**

Le Patron face à lui déglutit. Mathieu ferma les yeux à cette vision, reniflant.

 **_ Je suis à bout… Il faut que ça s'arrête…**

 **_ … T'en fais pas, gamin.**

Il sentit le Patron l'enlacer et lui embrasser le front. Il posa son menton sur ce dernier, caressant les cheveux de son créateur qui se blottit contre lui.

 **_ On va s'en sortir gamin. Je te le promets.**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin. Vous avez tenu ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous offrira une jolie journée (ou une jolie nuit, dépend de l'heure où vous verrez ce chapitre). N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en review. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en brouillon donc j'espère qu'il sera fini avant que je parte en vacances.**

 **Je vous fais des bisous smacks ! (Merci à Penny pour sa review anonyme )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mesdames et messieurs (si messieurs il y a), welcome... To the chapter 6.**

 **Enfin, enfin, ENFIN, le chapitre 6 est dehors ! J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait que j'introduise (enfin) l'intrigue de cette fiction et ... un nouveau personnage :3 Je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer !**

 **Bref, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Antoine se sentait comme la veille : extrêmement mal. Seule sa motivation à ne pas manquer plus de cours le tira hors du lit. Mais il était ailleurs. Il pensait encore et encore à Mathieu, la situation chaotique de son appartement suite à ses propres mots, la gifle qu'il lui avait donné, le flingue du Patron pointé vers lui. D'ailleurs, sous le choc, le patron de la pizzeria l'avait renvoyé chez lui le soir même.

Mais depuis, rien. Pas de réel motivation, simplement un vide. Il n'était pas en colère, ou triste. Non. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Il ne comptait pas revoir Mathieu et ses créations, ça, c'était une certitude. Pour le reste, il se sentait juste épuisé.

Les jours passaient, il continuait d'aller en cours, de travailler et de se remettre en selle. Le patron semblait inquiet pour lui et lui demandait régulièrement s'il ne voulait pas prendre une pause. Mais Antoine se sentait mieux à s'occuper l'esprit.

Au fur et à mesure, Mathieu ne semblait qu'un vague souvenir. Bien sûr, cette expérience le marquerait probablement à vie, mais il ne pensait plus à lui en permanence contre son gré. Il ne réfléchissait pas à comment l'aborder s'il venait à appeler à la pizzeria et qu'il soit celui qui décroche. Il n'avait plus peur de le croiser en rentrant chez lui à pied. Il n'était plus effrayé à l'idée que le Patron l'attrape dans une ruelle pour lui régler ses comptes - il l'avait, après tout, menacé de le tuer s'il faisait du mal à qui que ce soit. Non. Il avait abandonné l'idée de le revoir, intentionnellement ou non.

Victor était passé, une semaine après la gifle. Il était venu revoir son patron comme promis, s'en allant pour Lyon pour une histoire de tournage. Ils étaient restés tous deux dans la cuisine avant que le jeune homme n'en ressorte. Il s'arrêta près d'Antoine et lui fit un petit sourire, comme s'il le remerciait. Le remerciait de quoi ? Antoine n'en savait rien. Il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, poliment. _Si tu crois que je te pardonne d'avoir couché avec le mec que je voulais, tu te goures,_ pensa-t-il amèrement alors que Victor lui tournait le dos pour s'en aller.

Deux semaines maintenant. Deux semaines que tout ça était passé. Antoine ne pensait à Mathieu qu'en de rares occasions, notamment parce qu'il avait cru le croiser dans un bar, en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme. Mais, conscient que Mathieu n'avait certainement pas que ça à faire de sortir en début de soirée - et qu'il n'était pas coiffé d'une crête épaisse - il s'était dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Et pourtant…

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il reprenait lentement les cours suite à plusieurs absences, il rencontra un nouvel élève qui, aux approches des vacances, avait changé de cursus pour rejoindre le sien. Il avait rejoint leur groupe de travail pour un dossier à rendre et c'est ainsi qu'il lui avait adressé la parole.

Il s'appelait Alex Tromso. Un grand jeune homme, fin, brun et incroyablement gentil. Il était extrêmement sérieux concernant son travail, mais aussi très festif lorsqu'il le fallait. Après les cours, son groupe travaillait souvent à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre dans un bar pour partager une bière et échanger un peu. Il avait donc découvert que le jeune homme se dirigeait dans les arts du spectacle avant de se rendre compte qu'il pratiquait le cinéma par passion et qu'il préférait la psychologie en tant que profession. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Antoine.

En effet, le chevelu aurait menti s'il disait que le jeune homme ne l'intéressait pas. Au contraire, il s'entendait extrêmement bien avec lui et depuis l'affaire Mathieu, il n'avait plus eu de rencontres coup de foudre comme celle-ci. Plus il fréquentait Alex, plus ils se trouvaient des ponts communs, des affinités et, pour Antoine, un charme fou à cet étudiant.

Et puis, après un mois à se tourner autour, échangeant des bières - voire plus - lors de soirées étudiantes, ils avaient fini par tenter le coup tous les deux. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, s'échangeant des baisers, à caresser la peau de l'autre doucement, pratiquant des choses qu'Antoine n'avait pas vécu depuis des années. Et dire que ça aurait pu arriver avec le Patron…

Bref. En conséquence, leur rapprochement s'était conclu sur une mise en couple, une sorte d'essai. Ils en étaient très heureux, bien qu'Antoine s'étonnait de n'être jamais allé chez lui. Pas qu'il trouvait ça agaçant, mais il trouvait ça vexant : Alex justifiait toujours leur présence dans son appartement par "J'ai un colocataire, c'est pas top". Bon, ils passaient tout de même du bon temps dans son appartement, mais Antoine mentirait s'il ne considérerait pas une invitation dans l'appartement d'Alex comme un grand pas dans leur couple. Et ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Cependant, après ce mois de couple, les efforts - insistances - d'Antoine finirent par payer. Alex fut absent durant une journée de cours et il avait demandé à Antoine de passer à son appartement. Enfin, pensa le jeune homme en lisant le message de son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille - pour des broutilles - et il espérait qu'il ne se soit pas isolé pour ça.

Alors qu'il revenait du cours de 15h, il se dirigea vers l'adresse que lui avait donné le brun. Cependant, à force de se rapprocher de l'adresse, la rue lui semblait familière. Il était déjà venu ici. Et cette sensation de familiarité se renforça lorsqu'il se trouva devant l'immeuble après être passé devant la pizzeria où il travaillait. C'était évident : il était déjà venu ici. Mais impossible de se souvenir dans quel contexte.

Ne voulant pas rester éternellement sur le perron, il mit à cette sensation sur une probable livraison à cette adresse et il sonna à l'interphone. Alex ne parla même pas et le fit entrer immédiatement. Au point qu'Antoine se demandait vraiment la raison de son absence ce matin. La réponse vint d'elle-même.

Alors qu'il avait monté les trois étages de l'immeuble, Alex lui ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de frapper. Il fit son apparition derrière la porte et lui offrir un sourire.

 **_ Fais pas trop de bruit,** _chuchota-t-il._ **Mon coloc a organisé une grosse soirée et des gens dorment dans le salon.**

Antoine promit avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire. Il s'approcha d'Alex et l'embrassa doucement avant de regarder à l'intérieur de son appartement. Et, en effet, c'était le bazar.

Des gens dormaient sur le tapis sous la table basse, sur le canapé ou même ne dormaient pas du tout - mais ils étaient dans un état de latence pas possible. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce spectacle avant de se rendre compte que, définitivement, il était déjà venu ici. Cette ambiance, cet appartement, l'occupation de l'espace… Définitivement, il avait dû livrer une pizza ici.

S'il avait toujours un doute, c'est à cause de deux boules de poils qui se frottaient à ses jambes et qu'il n'avait jamais vu de chats depuis le début de ses livraisons chez YoloPizza. Peu importe, son petit-ami l'emmenait déjà dans la cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ça.

Dès qu'ils furent isolés dans la pièce, Alex l'embrassa amoureusement, le serrant contre lui. Ces moments laissaient toujours à Antoine un frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, roulant ainsi pour se loger derrière sa nuque où son charmant petit-ami passait sa main. Il lui rendit son baiser en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues.

Antoine ne savait pas comment expliquer cette sensation. Il était si heureux, se sentait transporter dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, avaient une complicité amicale et, pourtant, sous ses airs de meilleurs amis auprès de leurs camarades de classe, il y avait cette tension sexuelle intense dès qu'ils se retrouvaient entre eux - encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient éméchés. Antoine était surtout heureux de voir que les rancoeurs de la veille étaient passés.

Antoine se détacha de la bouche de son amoureux avec un sourire tendre.

 **_ Je pensais pas que tu aurais une super fête en rentrant chez toi hier,** _chuchota-t-il en passant ses mains sur ses hanches._

 **_ J'ai pas eu de super fête, mon colloc en a eu une,** _chuchota-t-il à son tour._ **Et je t'ai fait venir car Delphine m'a dit que ça te vexait de ne pas voir ce fichu** **appartement.**

 **_Quoi ?!** _Hurla-t-il malgré lui._

Alex lui fit signe de se taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il regarda vers le salon et se détacha d'Antoine pour fermer la porte de la pièce. Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et alla vers le frigo alors que le chevelu se permit de prendre place sur un des sièges qu'offraient la pièce.

 **_ A vrai dire, c'est comme ça depuis que j'ai emménagé,** _commença-t-il à confesser, à voix haute._ **Un ami en commun à mon colloc et à moi m'a dit qu'il était seul depuis un bon moment et qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. Du coup, vu que j'avais besoin d'un appart à bas coût, c'était l'idéal. Il a accepté que je vive avec lui, on a redécoré et on s'est acheté des chats sur sa décision. Il trouvait cet appartement trop vide pour deux.**

Il sortit la tête du frigo et tourna son regard vers le pizzaman qui avait un grand sourire amusé. Il se mit à rougir furieusement, sortant deux briques de jus d'orange.

 **_ Excuse-moi, je parle beaucoup,** _dit-il en s'installant en face d'Antoine après avoir fermé le réfrégirateur._

 **_ Non, non, t'en fais pas ! Ca me dérange pas du tout, au moins tu m'en parles de ce foutu appart.**

Alex se mit à rire légèrement et c'était sûrement à cause de cette Delphine, trop pipelette. Antoine savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui dire. Sa collègue de travail était beaucoup trop encline à réparer les erreurs de couple. Quand le pizzaman lui avait confié son désarroi avec Mathieu, elle avait proposé de livrer une pizza à son adresse pour pouvoir mieux lui parler par la suite. Il avait bien entendu refusé. Mais vu qu'Alex venant souvent sur son lieu de travail, Delphine avait réussi à l'attraper pour lui confier cette histoire.

Antoine lui mit une petite pichenette sur le nez, créant une plainte chez son petit-ami qui le fit rire. Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui et il se frotta doucement le bout du nez.

 **_ Enfin bref, monsieur je-suis-stressé-de-pas-voir-l'appartement-de-mon-copain,** _reprit-il en évitant une deuxième pichenette non sans rire._ **Mon coloc a pas mal morflé. Il a pas voulu me raconter, mais il refoule ça dans les soirées. Du coup, c'est souvent le bordel. Et puis, il est… Spécial.**

 **_ Spécial…?** _Hésita Antoine, légèrement inquiet._

 **_ Ouaip,** _dit-il en poussant une brique vers Antoine._ **Il est pas dangereux ou quoi, hein !** **Mais… Parfois il est distant et froid. Et c'est pour ça qu'il fait ce genre de soirées. Enfin je crois.**

 **_ Analyse d'étudiant en psychologie ?** _Sourit-il._

 **_ Exactement !**

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Alex se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

 **_ Promis, un jour, tu le rencontreras. Mais ne lui dis pas que tu bosses chez YoloPizza : la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il détestait cette pizzeria !**

Il s'échappa de la pièce en fermant derrière lui alors qu'Antoine fronça les sourcils en plantant sa paille dans la brique de jus d'orange. Pourquoi ce type détestait tant YoloPizza ? La pizzeria était réputée pour être la meilleure des environs et, en plus de ça, elle n'était pas loin de cet appartement. Etrangement, sans le connaître, Antoine n'appréciait pas trop ce colocataire. Il semblait arrogant, chiant et un peu ingérable au vue de l'état de l'appartement.

Il refoula sa colère en entendant Alex revenir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas de meilleur humeur. Il avait sa veste sur le dos et sa sacoche passer par dessus son épaule. Il soupira et se tourna vers Antoine.

 **_ Bon, définitivement, on va travailler chez toi,** _dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa brique et en la fourrant dans la poche de sa veste._

 **_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 **_ C'est le bordel ici, et il est hors de question que je range pour mon coloc. Y'a un type qui a vomi, c'est ça le bruit qu'on a entendu.**

Alex commençait à se diriger hors de la cuisine mais Antoine le retint.

 **_ Attends ! Tu ne vas pas engueuler ton coloc ?**

 **_ … Ecoute, c'est son appartement et, je sais pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie mais il paye le loyer, la bouffe et les charges. En plus, en général, quand je reviens, il nettoie l'appart. Je peux vraiment pas me permettre de me plaindre.**

 **_ … Il paye le loyer…?** _Hésita Antoine._

 **_ Bah, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un job avec toutes les activités extra-scolaires donc il m'a assuré que je pouvais vivre ici tant que je n'étais pas tatillon à propos de … ça.**

 **_ Mais, Alex, c'est pas une vie ! C'est le bazar, t'as pas pu dormir ce soir, tu…**

 **_ Ecoute, on peut juste… éviter le sujet ?** _Le coupa-t-il, suppliant._

Antoine fronça les sourcils mais ne broncha pas. Le sujet semblait délicat et cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas créer une dispute maintenant et surtout sur un sujet qui ne le concernait pas. Mais il savait que si lui et Alex tenaient le coup, il remettrait ce sujet sur le tapis si son petit ami devait toujours supporter les sales manières de son coloc.

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement et partirent sur la route de celui d'Antoine. Durant le trajet, ils ne discutèrent de rien d'autre que le cours que le jeune homme avait manqué et uniquement parce que ce dernier pensait judicieux que d'aborder le sujet. Malgré tout, même s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vu en classe, Antoine ne pensait qu'à cette conversation inaboutie avec son Alex. Même une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, tandis que son ami observait les cours qu'il avait écrit, il ne cessait d'y repenser.

A vrai dire, il s'étonnait qu'un garçon qui paraissait si indépendant soit encore au crochet de son coloc. Il n'osait pas lui dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. S'il lui disait, Alex risquait de mal le prendre et de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais s'il gardait le secret, il avait peur que son ami s'enfonce dans cette dette.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par la voix de son petit ami qui s'adressa à lui. Il tourna le regard vers lui.

 **_ Quoi ?** _Demanda-t-il, perdu._

 **_ Je te disais que j'avais fini,** _dit-il avec un sourire._

 **_ Oh, ok.**

Il sourit et se leva, s'étirant. Il consulta sa montre. Il était presque 18h maintenant. Les révisions avaient été longues. Il décida d'observer son téléphone auquel il n'avait touché durant les révisions, petite règle qu'il s'était imposé pour ne pas lâcher le boulot.

 **_ Ca te dit de sortir ce soir ?**

 **_ Hein ?** _Répondit Antoine, surpris de la question._

Il regarda son petit ami qui semblait sérieux. Il se mit à y réfléchir. Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous les deux. Il décida d'accepter et proposa d'inviter des copains. Et heureusement que c'était le week-end…

A la fin de la soirée, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, après avoir mangé quelques pizzas chez lui, Alex et Antoine avaient un certain coup dans le nez qu'ils n'auraient pas pu nier sans bégayer ou ricaner bêtement. Ils avaient même de décider de ramener les gens à leur appartement. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de se chauffer dans un coin du bar et d'avoir envie désormais d'un échange plus que chaud.

L'appartement le plus proche étant celui d'Alex, ils s'y étaient précipités sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que faire la fête. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Antoine et Alex de s'isoler dans la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit, leurs lèvres collés l'une contre l'autre, leur langue dansant dans leur bouche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur et Alex glissant des baisers dans son cou qu'Antoine se mit à penser.

 **_ Chéri… Ton coloc…,** _tenta-t-il entre deux souffles erratiques._

 **_ Il travaille de nuit, t'en fais pas…**

Débarrasser de cette sensation de malaise dû à la potentialité que le coloc puisse les surprendre, il se détendit et prit part au câlin en retirant le t-shirt de son copain, l'embrassant amoureusement par la suite. Plus le temps passait, plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus l'envie de se coller à l'autre était forte, plus la chaleur de la pièce augmentait. Le baiser devant plus passionnel alors que leurs gestes rendus maladroits par l'alcool tentaient de déshabiller l'autre. Les mains d'Alex vinrent titiller des parties plus intimes, lâchant à Antoine un soupir de plaisir, le faisant se rapprocher de son partenaire.

C'est certainement à cause de ses gémissements qu'ils n'entendirent pas que dans la pièce d'à côté, l'ambiance s'était un peu calmé, laissant un habitant crier son énervement. Ce même habitant qui rentra dans la pièce au moment où Alex s'apprêtait à pénétrer Antoine.

Ils se reculèrent tout deux brusquement l'un de l'autre et se couvrirent en repliant la couverture sur eux. Antoine, sur le coup, n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de reconnaître l'intrus qui venait d'entrer. Mais, une fois caché sous la couverture, il reconnut avec surprise celui qui les avait interrompu. Mathieu.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas moins surpris de voir Antoine dans son lit. Il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cernes étaient beaucoup plus marqués, il avait une crête épaisse au dessus du crâne, semblait plus maigre, plus… En colère ? Mais, d'ailleurs, si Mathieu entrait ici comme s'il était chez lui, où étaient toutes ses personnalités ? La question s'effaça de sa mémoire, remplacée par un sentiment d'inquiétude face au sourire Mathieu qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire méchant, froid. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, le faisant rouler des yeux.

 **_ Et c'est moi qu'on appelle pupute après ça ?**

Antoine allait s'énerver, conscient qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit deux mois plus tôt, ne pouvant croire qu'il restait encore là-dessus, mais Alex lui prit la main au même moment sous la couverture. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers son petit-ami, celui-ci ne lâchait pas Mathieu du regard. Alors il le regarda de nouveau. Ce dernier leur faisait face, n'ayant pas bouger de la porte.

 **_ Salut, Antoine. Ca faisait longtemps, dis-donc. Si j'avais su que c'était le sexe qui te ramènerait à mon appartement, j'y aurais pas cru, prude comme tu es.**

 **_ Pas de ma faute si tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge** **,** _grogna-t-il en serrant la main d'Alex sous la couverture._

 **_ Les gars,** _tenta ce dernier, son regard balançant entre les deux, sentant que ça allait déraper._

 **_ Sur tout ce qui bouge…,** _dit-il en marquant une pause._ **Tu veux dire… Comme ton copain ?**

Un blanc se forma dans la pièce, uniquement rythmé par la musique et les cris de joie de la pièce d'à côté. Antoine était sous le choc. Il relâcha légèrement la main d'Alex, convaincu par le sourire victorieux de Mathieu. Mais il ne la lâcha pas complètement. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

 **_ Pardon ?** _Dit-il en se tournant vers Alex._

Ce dernier déglutit, ne le regardant pas, baissant la tête. Antoine fronça les sourcils, un pincement au coeur se formant dans sa poitrine. Il lâcha la main d'Alex lentement, comme pour se garder l'espoir que non, il ne lui avait pas fait ce coup. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, essayant de retenir les larmes.

 **_ C'est une blague…? T'es sérieux là ?**

 **_ Ah, tout à fait !** _Reprit Mathieu en croisant les bras._ **C'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça, en plus.**

 **_ Mathieu !** _Intervint Alex en le regardant._ **Arrête !**

 **_ Non,** _reprit Antoine._ **Qu'il continue. Il est bien parti, tu trouves pas ?**

Alex tourna le visage vers lui, les yeux humides. Mais Antoine ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

 **_ Antoine… J't'en prie…,** _dit-il d'une voix tremblante, suppliante._

Mais il ne démordit pas. Il tourna le visage vers Mathieu. Son sourire victorieux se transformait en un petit rire silencieux et infecte, se délectant de la situation.

 **_ Alors, raconte-nous.**

 **_ Oh, y'a rien à ajouter. A part que le mec qu'il a baisé, c'était moi. Comme quoi, tout se paye Antoine.**

Mais cette dernière remarque était tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il s'était déjà tourné vers Alex, la colère déformant son visage.

 **_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!** _Se mit-il à crier._

 **_ Ce n'est arriver qu'une fois Antoine…,** _tenta de justifier Alex._

 **_ Mais c'est quoi cette excuse de merde ?! C'est arrivé une fois ?! Où ça, au chalet ?!**

 **_ Antoine…,** _bégaya le jeune homme qui pleurait._ **Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît…**

 **_ Non, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu.**

Il se leva, se fichant bien si Mathieu pouvait le voir nu, et ramassa ses affaires pour commencer à se rhabiller. Alex tentait de l'appeler, au moins pour qu'il relève la tête, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était profondément blessé, il avait vraiment mal. Il était en colère mais en souffrait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il enfila son t-shirt et prit ses baskets à la main, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour Alex, s'arrêtant car Mathieu lui faisait face.

 **_ Au revoir Antoine,** _sourit-il, bras toujours croisés._ **Au plaisir de te revoir.**

 **_ Oh ta gueule,** _grogna-t-il, prêt à partir._

 **_ Oh, je t'ai blessé ? Ou c'est le fait que la pupute aie sauté ton copain qui te titille ?**

Antoine s'arrêta, ayant passé la porte, et ferma les yeux en serrant fortement les poings et en grimaçant de rage. Il rouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

 **_ Et toi, Mathieu, tu cherches des collocs à sauter ? Elles sont où tes personnalités à la con ? Oh laisse-moi deviner, elles se sont barrées parce que t'es un gros con ?! Ou elles sont toutes mortes parce que t'es pas foutu d'avoir une famille viable ?!**

Le visage de Mathieu passa en deux secondes de la satisfaction à la douleur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, son corps se mit à trembler, le faisant bégayer. Le pizzaman venait de toucher une corde sensible et, même en colère et le haïssant profondément, il sentit une autre pointe face à cette réaction. Venait-il de dire quelque chose de vrai…?

 **_ Dégage.**

Ce mot dit avec froideur - bien qu'avec des tremblements dans la voix - lui remit les pieds sur Terre. Il tourna le regard vers Alex. Il était toujours dans les couvertures, le suppliant du regard du rester. Il plissa les yeux de colère, faisant lentement non de la tête, avant de se tourner et de partir.

Dans la foule, il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les gens qui avaient envahis la pièce. Derrière lui, il entend Alex sortir de la pièce et le suivre. Il l'appelle en criant avant de l'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras.

 **_ Antoine, attends !**

 **_ Quoi ?!** _Grogna-t-il en se dégageant._ **T'as quoi d'autre à me dire ?!**

 **_ Je voulais pas faire ça… J'étais faible, on s'était disputé, j'avais bu et… Et Mathieu était là, il m'a consolé et…**

 **_ Et il t'a baisé,** _l'interrompit-il en croisant les bras._

 **_ Antoine…**

 **_ Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? Il t'a pas sauté dessus dans ce sens là ?**

 **_ Si mais…**

 **_ Alors j'ai compris. Et je veux rien savoir de plus.**

Il se tourne mais Alex le retient de nouveau. Il se retourne, cette fois ne se retenant plus.

 **_ Arrête !** _Crie-t-il, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues._ **Je t'aimais, moi ! On s'est engueulé pour de la merde et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que sauter ce connard ! J'suis saoul, je t'aimais… Je… Je t'aime et c'est ça qui me fait souffrir… C'est que ça t'as pas dérangé une seconde de me cacher ça…**

 **_ J'allais te le dire…**

 **_ Quand ?! Dans une semaine, comme ça on claquait le dossier ensemble ?! Dans un mois, quand on aurait fini les examens parce que t'aurais plus besoin de moi pour réviser ?! Ou à la fin de l'année, peut-être ?! Putain, Alex, c'est arrivé hier et t'as rien dit ! T'attendais quoi, hein ?!**

 **_** **Hé, les gars, on se calme ! Il se passe quoi là ?**

Leurs amis venaient près d'eux, calmant les cris d'Antoine qui n'avaient déconcentrés les gens à l'idée de faire la fête. Mais le pizzaman s'en foutait. Il fixait Alex. Son Alex. Du moins, autant son Alex que celui des autres… Il le fixait dans ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il avait la bouche ouverte, mais rien ne sortait… _Dis quelque chose bordel_ , pensa fortement Antoine, _retiens-moi._ Mais rien.

Il attendit un moment, encore un espoir, avant de rouler des yeux, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec la main qui ne tenait pas les chaussures et se retourna vers la porte, prenant sa veste et sortant dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Porte contre laquelle il se laissa glisser, éclatant définitivement en sanglot.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre ses chaussures, peu aidé par l'alcool et les larmes. Il avait tellement mal. Il essuyait régulièrement ses yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de faire ses lacets, avant de mettre sa veste et de prendre l'ascenseur.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Voici le début de l'intrigue de cette fanfic, en espérant qu'elle vous aura rendu curieux de la suite !**

 **Sachez que le chapitre 7 est déjà en cours de "brouillonnage" et que j'ai hâte de vous faire entrer encore plus dans l'intrigue !**

 **Bisous bisous et merci d'être aussi patient**

 _ **Petite update : les gens qui n'ont pas de comptes, ça me rend triste de pas pouvoir vous remercier en personne et j'oublie tout le temps de le faire ici mais je pense fort avec vous et votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur**_


	7. Update

ATTENTION !

Suite à une discussion avec une lectrice et une réflexion sur ce que j'avais écrit, je retire le chapitre 7 qui ne me convenait pas à l'écriture ni à la relecture. Publié à la hâte, persuadée que ça me convenait, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas du tout suivi la trame de base et qu'au final, elle avait plus de sens. De plus, grâce aux remarques de cette même lectrice que je remercierais plus grandement dans ce reboot du 7, il y avait un gros défaut de logique qui m'a sautée aux yeux (je m'excuse s'il a sauté aux vôtres aussi).

Bref, je m'excuse et espère que vous reviendrez pour le vrai (la vraie suite) chapitre de Pizzaman !

Merci, bisous smack !


End file.
